


Tell Me What it is You Want

by zaniam (MandaGonzo)



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, Girl Direction, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Zayn, girl!direction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaGonzo/pseuds/zaniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's aquantiance with Zayn has been unusal from the start. Bathrooms, booze, and bitches is how Liam likes to explain their series of events because that is all it ever is with Zayn. Events. Events that leave Liam confused, lonely, and horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sparks (Batgirl)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the reason my R&B fic is on a little hiatus. I read so much Girl Direction I kinda wanted to try my hand at it. Also this idea was plaguing me everytime I sat down to write. 
> 
> I don't own 1D... yada yada do I even need to say this since this is an AU where they are all WOMEN?
> 
> I hope you enjoy, leave me feedback.

Under the calming sound of the oscillating fan, the incessant thumping of her cell phone against the nightstand breaks her hazy dream.

1:41 AM. Liam swipes the hair matted to her face out of her sight to snatch up her phone.

Jade

“Yeah?” Liam’s voice is muffled by the pillow she refuses to lift her head from.

“Liam? Babe, sorry to wake you but you have to come get your girl.” Initially Liam is confused, sleep still slowing her down.

“I don’t have a girlfriend Jade, I don’t know what rubbish Niall…” It clicks  
Maybe Liam should have listened to her mum when it comes to Niall.

It’s not that Niall is an awful roommate, she isn’t, she is tidy, considerate of Liam’s sleep, and most importantly never has sex in common areas. Truly, Liam only regrets her decision on weekends, just like this one, where she has to be up early the next morning for practice. Her peace filled sleep interrupted by a call from someone telling her Niall is five seconds away from drunk and disorderly conduct.

“Yah babe, It’s Niall.”

Groaning Liam shifts to the edge of her bed. Again, pushing her unruly hair from her face and shifting her phone to the crook of her shoulder. Her eyes scan around the floor to locate her black zipper hoodie she wore earlier and a hair tie. “I’m awake. What’s she doing this time? Is she fully clothed?”

“Well some huge bloke, bless him, drunk off his ass he is, said he could drink her under the table and you know how Niall gets when she’s challenged.”

“Yeah, Yeah I’m coming. Where is Soph?” Liam has never been one for parties and social groups. She never felt like she fit in. To Liam school was hell, that is until Niall forced her to join the football team. Then Liam’s social group expanded beyond Niall and Sophia, who have been her best friends since diapers.

She doesn’t even blink as she slips on her favorite Batman slippers and a her black hoodie making the trek down the block to the party clad in her matching batman pjs.

“Soph and El were dry humping on the dance floor and disappeared about 15 minutes ago,” sighing Liam hears the party before she sees it. Sophia promised she'd watch Niall for her this time but alas you can't watch someone when your hidden away somewhere rubbing up on your girlfriend. 

When Niall, Sophia, and Sophia’s girlfriend Eleanor go out, they are a force to reckon with. Liam typically gets roped in as their DD or as she’s taken to calling herself, their nanny.

“Kay. I’m here, I’ll find her. Thanks for looking out babe.”

“No problem, love. See ya tomorrow on the pitch ya?” She quickly says goodbye and hopelessly texts Niall, Sophia, and Eleanor. Soph and El were supposed to watch Niall for Liam because tomorrow is their first footie practice of the season. Niall and Liam have met most of the team already, going to optional practices and scrimmages with graduating teammates, but they still have something to prove.

The party is in full swing if the smattering of abandoned red solo cups covering the lawn is any indication.

Liam’s hit with a wall of smoke as she walks through the main room squinting her eyes as she looks for Niall with only the aid of neon flashing lights. The crowd on the dance floor is thick. As Liam pushes through the sea of bodies, she heads towards the kitchen knowing it’s where you can typically find Niall.

Smirking at the scene she is met with, Liam stops in the doorway. The kitchen is the complete opposite of the main room, everyone is hanging along the walls and the center is empty besides the pong table which is not being used for its intended purpose. Niall is on one side and this massive hunk of man is on the other. There are 10 cups in front of each of them and a tiny brunette with a pixie cut standing in between. Niall is completely ignoring the other end of the table as she chats with the brunette. She looks up just in time to see Liam walk towards her.

“PAYNO!” She cheers and stumbles over to her, encompassing Liam in a hug.

“Nialler, what are you doing?” Liam leans back still wrapped up in their embrace and looks at Niall’s eyes.

“Ugh that beautifully built man over there t’inks that I’m too tiny to out drink him! Ya believe that? Never underestimate an Irish woman!” She’s calm but Liam can see the fire in her eyes.

“Do you think that is the best idea? We have practice tomorrow, early! Do you really want to be hungover for the first footie practice of the season?” She’s trying to rationalize with Niall but she can tell it’s useless, Niall’s made up her mind.

“It’ll be quick, gonna drink him under the table and then I’m gonna give him a ‘I told ya so’ blowie after.” Niall says as she throws her long blonde hair into a messy bun. “Everyone is gonna be shit the first practice Leemo, half the team is here.” She winks, patting Liam’s head and walks back to the table. “Tommo!” Niall calls getting a tiny brunette’s attention, “Tell that oaf that I don’t got all night!” Tommo, or whatever her name is quickly fills the last row of cups with shots of whiskey and nods.

“Hear ye, hear ye! I, Tommo-”

“Get on wit it, will ya?” Someone calls from behind the oaf.

“Shut your fucking mouth and I will!” Tommo calls back. “I’ve been asked by Niall squared," she looks pointedly at Niall and the Oaf, " to officiate this duel in hopes that by the end of the challenge, only one Niall will have survived.” Everyone cheers and hoots at that. “This challenge will be shot for shot! I’ve lined up 10 shots of whiskey and if that don’t hurt ya then 7am practice will!” There is a slight roar from the surrounding crowd and when Liam actually takes a look she recognizes a good portion of the boys and girls football teams watching in. “Our beloved keepers are facing off for not only bragging rights but for field priority.” Looking closely Liam realizes that the guy Niall is challenging is no other than Niall Breslin the boys football keeper and she looks at her friend with wide eyes.

“Niall, are you sure about this?” Liam asks grabbing the petite blonde’s hand and twining their fingers to get her attention.

With her free hand Niall grabs Liam’s boob and laughs, “Don’t ya trust me?”

“With my life.”

“Good cause you’re my second.”

“What?”

“Tommo! My lovely Liam here is my second incase I die!” Niall hollers over to the pixie. Out of the crowd emerges Sophia and Eleanor hands linked, dressed in all black but completely opposite styles. Sophia is wearing a black jumpsuit whereas El is wearing black ripped skinny jeans and a black v-neck shirt. They are sweaty from dancing and sex, yet even with their clothes crumpled, they still manage to look flawless.

“I hope it doesn’t come to that. My wittle Leemo only has one kidney.” Sophia says as she walks up to Liam and lays her head on her shoulder.

“Didn’t that grow back?” El asks as she also begins to cuddle Liam. They definitely fucked. They are extremely clingy after sex.

“Pardon me but I have two functional kidneys, thank you very much. Can you take your post ‘O’ cuddles somewhere else, you reek of sex.” Liam argues even though she cuddles them back. In her defense she is still half asleep. “Can we get on with this? I want a little sleep before practice tomorrow.” She calls to Niall.

It’s quick from there. Well as quick as two people knocking back 10 shots can be.

Both Nialls can really hold their liquor but by shot 8, the shots progressively get bigger, and Bressie is looking a bit green making shot 10 the deal breaker. Not for the life of him can Bressie keep it all down, the last of the shot dribbles down his face and onto his shirt, making it an automatic win for Niall.

The tension in the room snaps and Liam, Soph and El rush Niall and start jumping around the kitchen. "Neil! You did it!" Liam is just as competitive as Niall and was easily roped in to the impromptu duel.

Slowly lifting her arms Niall's face is pure joy. "No Leemo, we did it!" She's trashed but she doesn't care. Liam and Eleanor are practically holding her up since she is so smashed.

"Yeah babe, why don't we get some water and food in ya? How about it?" Liam cooes steering Niall to a seat and handing her some water.

"Water, whiskey, same thing. I could go for some pizza."

"I don't know where you put all that you consume." Liam shakes her head, Niall has an immovable smile on her face and her hair is starting to fall out of the messy bun she threw it into. She's wearing a black maxi skirt and white tank top with white chucks. Always the picture of comfort. Liam's forgotten all about Soph and El until she turns to get Niall pizza and runs right into the cup El was extending to Niall, spilling the contents down her shirt.

She gasps as the cold liquid seeps through her shirt. "Oh fuck! Babe I'm so sorry!" El looks mortified. She moves to help but ends up pretty much fondling Liam's chest not really doing much but making the 'no bra' situation more evident.

"Eleanor, I love you but can you please let go of my boobs. I'm gonna find a towel or…” looking down at her wet shirt, “something. Please take care of Niall and when I get back I'll take her home." Liam chuckles. She can't help but laugh at how her night has progressed. Sophia is giggling behind El's shoulder as she feeds Niall pizza.

Eleanor is wide eyed when she nods and quickly pulls her hands away and moves them to Sophia's chest muttering about needing to warm up her hands. "Where's the closest bathroom?" Liam asks Sophia.

"Upstairs, third door on the left." Sophia replys as she winks at Liam.

The party has died down slightly or everyone has moved to the backyard, Liam can't quite tell but she isn't paying much attention to her surroundings as she quickly follows Soph's directions and is thanking the heavens when there is no line for the bathroom. She throws the door open and quickly shuts it behind her. Turning the lights on and locking the door. She opens the closet by the door and starts digging for a towel or a shirt whatever she can use to cover her nipples which are standing at attention due to the cold and Eleanor's manipulation.

Liam is having no luck finding anything, she sighs dejectedly and stops to take off her hoodie. Dropping it to the floor she mumbles, "Fucking hell... Did she have to toggle the titties? Like pouring cold ass water on them wasn't enough."

Liam pauses and takes a deep breath scrubbing her hands over her face. She's slow to lift her shirt over her head since it's clinging to her skin, "Be rational Liam, she is tipsy on booze and post "O" bliss she was simply trying to help Niall-" Liam is muttering to herself as she pulls her shirt off when she hears a cough and a giggle to her right.

Her head snaps to see what made the noise and she yelps dropping her shirt and covering her now exposed breasts. "Oh fuck. I'm so sorry." She can feel her face heat up as she actually takes in the half naked couple wrapped up in each other by the shower.

The girls are complete opposites. The shorter one has pale smooth skin, her platinum and lavender hair is down and she’s left in a skirt and chucks. The other is slender with bronze skin covered in art, her black hair is falling out of a messy bun with what Liam thinks is a shaved side. She's wearing black skinny jeans and black docs they're both disheveled and their top halves are clad in only their bras.

The brunette catches Liam's wandering eye and smirks. Liam averts her eyes looking for something a little more substantial than her hands to cover her tits.

The blonde's the first one to speak, smiling she shrugs, "It's okay sunshine. We should've locked the door." Liam nods and quickly ducks to pick up her wet shirt. She throws it on letting go of modesty since everyone here seems to be in an awkward position.

Liam is used to changing in front of strangers from years of football. The blonde squeezes closer to the bronze one, hiding her face in her neck while Liam changes, almost trying to shield them all from the situation.

"I'm sorry again." Liam stutters backing towards the door.

"Thanks for the show batgirl." The brunette winks as she goes back to nipping at the blondes jaw and neck, Liam seemingly forgotten.

Liam runs downstairs and back to her friends in a bit of a daze. Niall looks a little better munching away on some pizza crust. "That was fast!" Sophia raises her eyebrow at Liam's red face and still completely wet shirt.

"Bathroom was locked."

"Oh poo! At least we're close to home. Come on Niall, let's get you home. You two have to be up for practice in about 4 hours." Eleanor says as she helps Niall to her feet. The rest of the night Liam is too caught up in Mother Hen mode to think about the bathroom. But as she lays down to nap, her dreams are full of sinful smirks and bronze skin covered in flowers.


	2. Right Here, Right Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from Jordin Sparks latest single. It fits the feel of the chapter.
> 
> *****I COMPLETELY EDITED OUT A BIT FROM THE END OF THIS CHAPTER AND I WENT BACK TO READ THE STORY BEFORE I POSTED THE NEXT CHAPTER AND NOTICED THAT DANIELLE IS NOT EXPLAINED SO THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED NOV. 2.2015 SOZZZ*******

Niall is way too chipper at 6am for someone who had 10 shots of whiskey in the span of an hour and by the time they actually get to practice Liam has had just about enough.

Niall's singing Teenage Dream as they walk to the field, "Niall can you at least act hungover for the next hour? I'm too tired to deal with your energy right now."

"I got enemies, got a lot of enemies. Got a lot of people tryna drain me of this energy." Niall sings jumping in front of Liam to shake her ass.

"Ugh I hate you."

"Love you too Payno. Once we get moving practice will help your sour mood."

“Nialler!” Someone shouts behind them. They both stop and turn around. It’s the pixie from last night.

Squinting into the sun Niall smiles and responds, “Louis! Ready for this shit show?”

“After last night? Hell no. But as long as I hold it together during laps I should be fine.” She shrugs in a ‘what are ya gonna do’ way.

After a quick introduction practice begins.

This is what Liam has been practicing and training for endlessly. She's never felt like she is truly one unless she is on a field. It's like coming home after a trip too long. She doesn't know where she fits in the grand scheme of things but she always knows what to do on the field, even a lack of sleep can't stop her and practice breezes by.

The only mishaps being Lou trying and failing to not throw up after laps. Which leads to Niall throwing up from laughing so hard.

After a quick shower and fresh clothes they're free. Everyone is clearing out, the three of them are walking out of the locker room shoulder to shoulder discussing the pros and cons of sports bras with underwire verses sports bras with molded cups when repetitive shutter sounds break their bubble.

"Look Zaynie! Louis made friends!" A shaggy haired brunette says behind a dslr camera. Straggling behind her is the tatted bathroom girl from last night. Her tattoos are again the only color she's wearing. Today she is wearing possibly the same black ripped skinny jeans as last night with a black v-neck while the brunette is wearing identical jeans but a lazily buttoned floral button up.

Smirking Lou replies, "Ugh my fanclub has found me!" She drops her bag and grabs the brunette by the face and starts making out with her.

Niall and Liam exchange looks of confusion while the girl with tattoos pulls out a cigarette. She looks at her friends and rolls her eyes lighting and taking a drag from her cig, "I'm Zayn. That's Harry, Louis' girlfriend."

Recognition registers on Niall's face and she smiles, "I'm Niall, this is Liam."

Zayn smirks with her cigarette hanging out of her mouth. "Batgirl." Is all she says as she blows out a cloud of smoke. Liam's face can't help but heat up.

"Do you know Liam?" Harry asks Zayn as she comes up for air. Liam shakes her head no while Zayn just continues staring at her. She raises an eyebrow at Liam and tuts rubbing her chin as she puts out her cigarette. Harry, oblivious to it all proceeds to hug both Niall and Liam, personally introducing herself to them.

Zayn gives Lou a look, it’s as if she just realized her actions while she takes in the reactions her teammates have on their faces. She looks a bit sheepish, realizing that she had a crowd. "Sorry guys can't help myself sometimes." She shrugs cuddling up to Harry's side. Niall is giggling and Liam just smiles at them. They're incredibly cute together.

“We’re not worried, we’ve seen it all. Our friends, Sophia and Eleanor, are twice as grossly in love and have no shame grinding on each other in front of anyone.”

“Yeah, I think me mum is still traumatized from New Years.”

“Yeah but that was Eleanor being a jealous cunt because you drunkenly told us that your mum thought you were in a relationship with Sophia.”

“Besides the point.”  
Niall turns to Louis and Harry “We’ve seen it all.” Niall’s phone makes a noise and she checks it, “That’s El, they want us to meet them for drinks tonight. You three should come!” She turns to Liam and wraps her arm around Liam’s waist and kissing her cheek. “Leemo and I are always third wheeling it and it’d be nice for Soph and El to get a taste of their own medicine.”

“I don’t think it’s considered ‘third wheeling’ if there are two of ya.” Zayn squints looking at the sun. She’s been quiet this whole time but Liam’s felt her gaze on her as if Zayn is tracking her movements. Liam’s face heats up as she notices Zayn looking at her chest.

“You don’t know Sophia and Eleanor, if you come you’ll see.”

“We gotta go. It’s gonna take me a couple hours to convince Liam to wear something that shows some skin and I have a bet to win.” Niall say lacing her fingers with Liam’s and dragging her towards their flat.

“What bet?” Liam is so confused, which is nothing new when it comes to Niall. Niall is a ball of fire, she can’t stay still. Always bouncing her leg or chewing on her cuticles, Liam doesn’t understand how she has the attention span to be such a fantastic goalkeeper but it probably has something to do with the never ending movement of the ball.

“Soph said after last night’s disaster you wouldn’t wanna come out with us. I told her I could get you to come with us willingly and dressed like the lil mynx you are.” Niall slows down her pace for a moment to slap Liam on the ass.

Liam has a long night ahead of her.

~  
Her eyes are closed as she sits at the edge of her bed. She’s surrounded by Niall and Sophia who are poking and prodding her with their beauty torture devices, since they don’t trust her to do a sufficient job alone. They’ve curled and tousled her hair, put some tinted moisturiser, eyeliner, and mascara on her.

Niall’s putting the final touch, a light glossing of clear lip gloss on Liam’s full naturally pink lips, when Sophia and Eleanor emerge from their shared room with clothes in hand for Liam to try on.

“This is my favorite bet to lose.” Sophia giggles as she dumps the clothes next to Liam and wraps her arms around El’s back.

“Yeah Li, it has been too long since we’ve had a full on girls night.” Eleanor whines as she snuggles into her girlfriend’s embrace.

Liam secretly loves girl’s nights. Having your best friends give you a makeover while sipping sangria is one of Liam’s favorite pastimes, but she’d never tell them that.

She loves when Sophia does her make-up, she feels radiant, making her almost glow. It isn’t like Liam thinks she’s ugly but she knows she isn’t like stop in your tracks gorgeous, well at least not without a bit of help. Her friends have perfected highlighting everything Liam loves about herself and she feels sexy even while still wearing her batman pjs. Feeling sexy helps your confidence and confidence makes you realize your worth, at least that's what Niall makes her repeat as she looks in the mirror.

Niall, Sophia, and Eleanor are dressed wearing all black. Niall in a tiny black high neck bodycon dress, Soph and El in similar black midi dresses, the main differences being where the cut outs of skin are placed. Liam sighs in relief, hoping that she gets to stick to their color theme because she doesn’t enjoy sticking out from the group in unfamiliar environments.

“I thought we were going to a bar.” Liam takes in their club attire.

“Well technically there is a bar at the club we are going to.” Niall says as she fixes her mascara.

“Yeah we never said a bar, we said we wanna get drinks. What better way to do that then to scam heterosexual men into buying beautiful women drinks in the hopes of getting into our knickers?” Eleanor adds as she noses at Sophia’s neck.

How one is blessed with such beautiful friends Liam doesn’t know. “Can I say how fucking hot you all look.” Liam fans herself as she stands and give her friends blatant once overs.

“Shut up and throw this on bitch. We’re gonna be late.” Niall says throwing a dress at Liam

~  
The club is loud and packed. Sweaty bodies are thrashing on the dance floor and the lights are flashing. The queue was ridiculous but of course Sophia knows a lot of people and they walk past it and straight into the club, not having to show anything but their smiles.

The club is one Sophia and El frequent and they always manage VIP, which Liam is grateful for since she isn’t quite sure how the night is going to pan out.

Louis, Harry, and Zayn are to arrive soon, but the girls couldn’t wait to start the good times. Liam doesn’t protest, being out of her element puts her on edge and she questions whether the people ogling her would even give her a chance if they weren’t intoxicated and if she were fresh outta footie practice.

“Stop thinking so hard or else I’ll make you go shot for shot with me until you can’t remember your own name.” Niall whispers to Liam as she brings her beer up to Liam’s lips giving her no option but to take a sip.

Just as Liam is about to reply, the girls show up, also all in black. Someone, Niall, must have sent them a text to coordinate. Liam rolls her eyes as she sips her vodka cranberry, while Niall jumps up and begins introductions. That proves to be difficult, with El and Soph mid snog at the table. El practically sitting in Sophia’s lap. “Can ya fucking stop heavy petting for five minutes to meet our guests, ya hussies.” Niall says looking apologetically at Louis, Harry, and Zayn.

Liam’s taking them in. Their individual styles are so different as well as their appearances yet the three of them mesh together so well. Liam is starting to feel self conscious, the girls look like models fresh off the runway, long legs and skin, not a hint of modesty and Liam feels dressed like a nun.

The girls’ dresses leave very little to the imagination, Harry’s boobs are artfully swaddled in black fabric and pretty much the rest of her torso is exposed showing off an array of tattoos, most prominent is a giant butterfly right under her breasts.. Louis is in a half mesh half bodycon dress that just barely covers the goodies, and Zayn is oddly the most covered of the group. Her dress is skin tight showing off her soft curves and in dark lighting you probably won’t be able to notice the swatches of mesh artfully splayed over the front of the dress.

Liam’s first thought is boob envy, since obviously Zayn isn’t wearing a bra yet her tits do the bra thing without it. Liam’s second thought is these chicks love to show off their tattoos because through Louis and Zayn’s mesh panels you can see the art decorating their chest and stomach.Though they all have visible tattoos, Zayn and Harry’s are the most eye catching. Yet their tattoos are so different in every way, where Harry’s are all black and white, sporadic and vary in size, Zayn’s are thought out and almost tell a story all over her body.

The introductions are quick and the couples break away to go grind on the dance floor, a challenge to see who can turn the most heads on the table.

That leaves Niall, Liam, and Zayn at their VIP table alone. An awkward silence slowly seeps into the air and Niall starts laughing, horrible with silence. “Those fucking twats.” She says as she shakes her head and takes a sip of her beer. Zayn grins wide and shakes her head in disbelief.

“I know they’re probably gonna end up having a foursome.” Zayn chuckles.

 

Liam’s eyes widen comically, “Things did not end well last time Soph and El had a threesome, I hope this goes better…” shrugging Liam finishes off her drink, washing away the disgust of thinking about her old friends and her new friends getting it on in her living room, because wherever Soph and El get started is where they end.

“That was because they wanted to have a threesome with you and halfway through you backed out so they had to find an alternate.” Zayn wasn’t paying them much attention until Niall mentioned Liam’s almost sexscape. “What if this goes so well that they decide to have a polyamorous relationship?”

“Liam in a threesome?” Zayn arches her perfect full eyebrow at Liam.

“Yes until I realized that eating out my best friends might be awkward the morning after and El is super possessive as it is.” Liam may be shy but she isn’t ashamed of her sexuality or sexual activities. She turns to Niall, “What if they try to kick us out and move them in?”

Niall’s eyebrows shoot up like she didn’t even think of that. “Fuck that!” She grabs Liam’s hand and heads to the bar, “We’re getting shots and then we are going to intercept whatever those bitches are doing so they don’t get any ideas.”

The VIP bar is crowded but not as crowded as the main floors three bars. Niall gets the bartender's attention and orders five shots of whiskey each for her and Liam.

The bartender lines them up and Niall pays, “Ready set go!”  
They throw em back in quick succession, back to back. Liam’s wiping away tears as Niall catches her wrist and guides her to the dance floor to find their friends. Zayn quickly forgotten as the liquor fogs Liam’s mind.

The heavy bass of the music can be felt in Liam’s chest and the only way through the crowd is to join in on the bump and grind surrounding them. Clinging to Niall, they weave their way to the center of the floor, where Soph and Eleanor reign supreme. It isn’t difficult to find them, they have what Niall likes to call a “thirst circle” around them of mainly men, drooling and trying to touch. Eleanor and Louis are acting as guard dogs and snarling at unwarranted touches, claiming their “territory” by roughly grabbing their partner's hips and nipping and licking along their necks.

“Ugh I may gag. They look fine. I think they are too busy trying to fend dudebros off their girlfriends to even think about a foursome. Let’s join and out sex them.” Niall grabs Liam’s hand again and easily bursts the bubble Lou and El created.

The dancing continues and Liam is lost in it as well as the booze she quickly consumed. It hit her hard and she’s pretty much going with the beat, not noticing her surroundings. The girls have her and Niall in the center of their circle to make sure no one takes advantage of Liam in this state cause right now she’d go with just about anyone, Liam get’s super touchy feely when drunk.

She’s moving her hips slowly against who she believes is Eleanor while Niall faces her, hands in her hair dress barely covering her ass as she grinds against Sophia. Sophia has her hands on Liam’s hips guiding her slow pace.

There is a moment of cool air hitting her back and then it’s replaced with warmth again but now Liam’s partner is changing their pace. She feels El groping her way through her and Niall to Sophia and Liam flips her hair out of her face to look over her shoulder.

The noise that comes out of her mouth is a mix between a gasp and silent stutter when she sees that it’s Zayn pressed against her. Looking over her shoulder, Liam’s hooded eyes meet Zayn’s and she can’t help but notice that Zayn’s eyes sparkle from how close they are.

The song changes and Liam, who momentarily lost her rhythm, gets back into the pace. Niall looks up over Liam’s shoulder and smirks at them.

Liam was mid eye roll when Zayn places her hands on Liam’s waist and begins nosing along her neck. The touch is light as a feather and she moves her head slightly to give Zayn better access. Liam shivers in delight and lets out a little sigh as Zayn moves to drag her lips over the small cut outs on the shoulders of Liam’s dress then back to under her chin.

Liam’s hazy and intoxicated by more than just the alcohol she’s consumed. Zayn is slowly driving her crazy with her gentle manipulations to her exposed skin, yet she manages to play it cool and continue to move against Zayn, the hands on her waist a constant reminder to move her hips.

After what feels like forever, Liam can’t take it anymore and turns swiftly grabbing Zayn’s hands dragging them down her sides. Liam uses them to shimmy her midi length dress up, then she does the same to Zayn, dragging her hands down Zayn’s sides and lightly grazing her bum to bring Zayn’s dress higher. Liam slots her leg in between Zayn’s so they can get closer and Liam runs her fingernails through Zayn’s hair enjoying the contrasting textures. Zayn exhales in pleasure, bringing her nose to the birthmark on Liam’s throat. With her fingers still lost in Zayn’s longer length Liam tugs lightly to bring Zayn’s gaze back to hers but her eyes are unfocused.

“Lee-” Zayn mumbles as Liam begins lightly nipping at her jaw. Zayn’s skin is soft, Liam is tempted to rub their lips together to see if her the drag of their lips will be just as lush.

Even with a light sheen of sweat covering Zayn, she smells amazing. It’s spicy with a hint of soap and Liam grins because of course someone so gorgeous can manage to smell this good after booze, dancing, and sweat.

Zayn’s thumbs slowly find the cut outs on Liam’s waist and begin to torturously drag across her skin. Liam’s overheated and going insane, she looks up at Zayn through her eyelashes and sorta wishes Zayn could read her mind and just make some sort of move.

Liam’s caught up in Zayn’s eyes until there is a hand on her shoulder breaking the trance that Zayn’s burning attention created.

“Li, Zayn, we’re gonna head out. Harry is falling asleep.” Liam nods her head and follows Niall out, Zayn’s hands linger on her waist.

They make their way through the crowd easily and once they hit the cool night air Liam feels like she can breathe properly again. She burned off the haze created by the booze while dancing and she is only lightly buzzed. She grabs Zayn’s hand and drags her along, with her other hand she grabs Niall’s waist and leans on her.

“Oh my LiLi is a cuddly bug when she’s happily boozed and sleepy.” Niall cooes as she runs fingers through Liam’s hair.

“If you guys want you can crash at our place, it’s right around the corner.” Sophia yawns as she snuggles Eleanor.

“We have a pull out and Liam can sleep with me so that leaves two beds. Li turns into the cuddliest bear when she is sleepy.” Niall winks at Zayn as Liam nods her head still resting on Niall’s shoulder.

“If you don’t mind. Harry is fucking heavy and I don’t feel like waiting for an uber.”

“Not at all.” Eleanor smiles as she rubs Sophia’s back.

The walk back to their apartment is quick and Liam keeps her fingers laced with Zayn’s the whole way home. Harry is pretty much out as soon as she walks through the door, falling asleep still in her dress and boots. Lou just sighs and slips Harry’s boots off. Niall runs to her room while Sophia and Eleanor work on the pull out sofa bed as well as wrestling a sleeping Harry onto said bed. Niall returns with two oversized shirts and brings them to Lou who promptly strips in front of them and throws the shirt off. “Night ladies, thank you for everything. We should do brunch when we wake up.” Louis says as she big spoons Harry.

Niall is giggling as she disappears into her room and El and Soph are in the kitchen taking turns sipping out of the same glass of water. Liam looks at Zayn who is standing in the middle of their flat taking it all in. “Um, I can show you where my room is and get you something to wear to bed.” Liam stutters nervousness creeping into her slightly sober state.

The walk is short and Liam debates on just leaving Zayn to fend for herself and fleeing into the safety of Niall’s room.

She looks over at Zayn, who looks the opposite of her haughty exterior. Her hands are clasped behind her back and she is shuffling uncomfortably in her heels looking at Liam gingerly.

Liam takes a deep breath and throws the door open, “Um, excuse the mess. We had a bit of a girls night in here before we went out.” Liam chuckles as she kicks a pair of panties to the side. Luckily her bed is clean, having the sense to throw the majority of the mess on her desk chair before she left.

“The state of your room is a lot better than mine at the moment.” Zayn mumbles as she tentatively sits on the end of Liam’s black and white comforter. Liam is digging through her drawers looking for pjs.

Zayn’s taking in Liam’s room, it’s relatively plain fairly bare grey walls with a few bursts of picture frames around her mirror and dresser. She has a corner desk which holds her laptop and a giant corkboard with ticket stubs and mini movie posters. She has a few Avengers action figures scattered about and from the bed, Zayn can see into her open closet a large collection of comics. Liam is still digging around in her drawers when Zayn gets up and starts looking around. She finds Liam’s infamous batman pj’s lying on the floor in front of her closet. She quickly strip off her dress and throws em on.

“I can’t find any matching sets.” Liam pouts as she straightens and she holds up a bunch of mismatched pajama sets.

“I’ll just wear these if ya don’t mind.” Zayn shrugs not looking Liam in the eye, trying to gauge her reaction.

“Um, yeah. No, I don’t mind at all. As long as you don’t care that I’ve like slept in them.” Liam chuckles nervously.

Liam changes into some boyshorts and a baggy tank top. The whole time she can feel Zayn’s eyes on her but she figures that Zayn’s already seen it so whatever.

She’s getting into Liam’s bed when Liam moves to the door, “Sick sheets!” Zayn says snuggling under the covers. Liam’s sheets at the moment are black with the bat signal all over.

“Thanks! Me mum got them for me.” Liam smiles, “If you need anything I am right nextdoor in Niall’s room.”

She blinks before moving towards her door. “Liam.” Zayn sounds unsure.

She keeps her hand on the knob to steady her slightly intoxicated movements as she turns towards Zayn, “Yeah?”

“Do you mind, uh maybe sleeping with me?” Zayn asks as she turns to snuggle against Liam’s pillow, completely missing Liam’s eyes bugging out of her head.

Stuttering out, “Uh yeah of course.” She forgets how to move her legs for a few moments and just stands where she is by the door until Zayn sits up and looks at her, tilting her head to the side and oddly studying her from the distance, “Niall’s probably asleep by now anyway.”

“Are you gonna sleep standing by the door or?” Zayn smiles head still tilted and she looks so soft and cuddly that Liam’s feet move to the bed of their own accord and she almost stumbles on her way to the bed.

As soon as Liam is under the covers, Zayn scoots closer to her and traces her fingers up Liam's arm closest to her. "Do you mind if we cuddle?" She asks circling her fingers around Liam's wrist and slowly moving Liam's arm around her waist as she slides her leg between Liam's and moves her face into the warmth of Liam's neck pressing a small kiss and a whispered goodnight into the sensitive skin.

Before Liam could protest, Zayn is out. Soft even breaths the only sound in the room.

 

~

 

The morning after a great night out is either one of two things. Usually for Liam she is refreshed. Her typically tense self is forced to relax due to the perfect amount of consistent booze and dancing which helps her sweat out the negative toxins she holds in.

Other times, times when she holds everything in and doesn’t go for her morning run deciding to sleep in and hate the world for a minute or 30, she wakes up hungover. The night spent trying too hard to forget about something or someone. Those nights don’t happen too often, Niall and Sophia refuse to allow it. They see the tension build before Liam notices herself, Sophia will watch movies with her and braid her hair, Niall will drag her to karaoke and pints.

This morning Liam wakes because her arm is stiff and there is a tickle under her nose. She feels a bone deep calm and is rested beyond belief for how uncomfortable she wakes.

Eyes still closed she moves searching out the source of warmth to her right but her leg is trapped under what Liam is assuming is another leg and if she moves anymore she’ll end up rubbing herself on someone’s leg. Last night was a blur but when she peeks an eye open to see if she is unintentionally molesting her friend she sees nothing but dark locks and warm caramel skin, definitely not Niall.

Last night washes over her and she shivers in equal parts embarrassment and lust.

_Zayn_. Zayn and her. They didn’t do anything major and Liam has to fight off feelings of disappointment. She barely knows Zayn but she knows she is intriguing, captivating, and cool. Everything Liam is not and she is as helpless as a moth to a light.  

Zayn is unknowingly trying to become one with Liam, her face using Liam’s boobs as a pillow, hair practically in Liam’s mouth, her leg wrapped up in Liam’s and hand shoved up under Liam’s shirt tickling her side. Liam closes her eyes as goose flesh covers her skin she’s stuck feeling awkwardly guilty. Should she enjoy this innocent torture as much as she does? Maybe she is just still itching for relief from all the grinding they did last night on the dance floor.

Liam just stares up at the ceiling, she ghosts the fingers of her free hand up the knobs of Zayn’s spine and when she does nothing but snuggle into Liam, she giggles a bit trying to keep her hysterics to herself. This is crazy, how is this real? Maybe she is actually still asleep in Niall’s room.

Zayn shifts a bit leg curling heavily near Liam’s full bladder, making Liam realize why she woke up in the first place, she needs to pee. Liam looks to her side and grabs a pillow and slowly starts to slide her body out from under Zayn and slipping the pillow under her in Liam’s absence. She has to basically slide off the bed to slip out of Zayn’s tight grasp and when she’s finally free she can tell Zayn is stirring from the lack of body heat.

Liam quietly runs to the bathroom and attempts to sneak back into the room unnoticed when her cell phone goes off.

_“You’re all I ever wanted, you’re all I ever needed. So tell me what to do now, when I want you back”_

Liam had just managed to close the door quietly and she leans back on it tilting her head back and closing her eyes for a minute. “Fuck” She runs over to her phone and answers it whispering, “Ello?”

“Hiya babe!”

“Hey Dani.” Liam is wracking her brain trying to remember if she saw Danielle last night. It’s hilarious, well at least Liam tries to see the humor in the situation, cause Danielle broke up with her and yet every single time Liam goes out and has fun, forgetting that she thought she was in love, Danielle sees her and calls Liam. Almost like a slap in the face that Liam’s love wasn’t enough. Liam runs her hand angrily through her hair and sits gently on the edge of the bed.

“It’s been too long since we’ve talked. I miss you.” Danielle says quietly and Liam tugs lightly on her hair still in her hand. In the beginning Liam was quick to run back to Danielle, she thought they loved each other, but Danielle was all about appearances. Taking advantage of Liam’s lovesickness and manipulating her into a shitty one-sided relationship. Luckily Liam woke up to Danielle’s ways but that doesn’t mean Danielle still doesn’t try to drag her back in.

“It has been awhile Danielle, but if I recall correctly you were the one who needed a break.” Liam is finally done with this push and pull that Danielle enjoys so much.

“I just. I saw you last night.” Liam’s shoulders kinda sag and she huffs out a breath.

“Liam babe, come back to bed.” Zayn whispers into the phone, hooking her chin over Liam’s shoulder and rubbing Liam’s arms to get her to relax.

“Who is-” Liam cuts her off.

“Dani, I gotta go, yeah? It was nice to catch up.” Liam says hanging up the phone. She takes a deep breath and turns to Zayn. She is still on Liam’s shoulder with a small smile on her face, her eyes are a bit squinty from sleepiness and she looks beyond cuddly wrapped up in Liam’s comforter. “Thank you.” Liam breathes out as she grabs the hand Zayn has on her shoulder and squeezes it.

“No problemo Li. It's too early. I need coffee.” Zayn asks batting her eyelashes at Liam as her stomach grumbles.

Liam looks at her pointedly and Zayn full on smiles, eye turning into adorable crescents, “and maybe some food.”

**  
“Chocolate chip pancakes good?” Liam asks grabbing Zayn’s hand again and heading to the kitchen**


	3. Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from Years & Years -Ties
> 
> It's a shorty. lo siento

They don't talk about it, mainly cause Zayn doesn't ask, Liam doesn't care to share, and breakfast is filled with their friends waking up and eating everything they can get their hands on. 

Then after that, life goes on as per usual. Liam's days filled with class, football practice, and work. She doesn't see much of Zayn, aside from the occasional practice she meets up with Lou, and she ignores Danielle's incessant text messages. The same old same old until the next weekend when her friends drag her out again.

Liam doesn't even fight about going out, the past week has been a juggling act and she is close to her breaking point. The party is close by, it is being thrown by one of Eleanor's friends that she has never heard of so Liam doesn’t see many familiar faces as they get there and settle in to the hustle and bustle of the party. 

Eleanor’s friends are mainly art majors, varying from design to photography with a couple business majors thrown in and Liam, not knowing a soul but the three she walked in with, grabs Niall’s hand and follows her to the kitchen hoping to put enough booze in her system to make her less socially awkward. 

These parties usually end with Liam stumbling upon some comic book lovers and aspiring artists and talking DC vs Marvel until Niall drags her to dance. 

Right now, Liam is too out of her element to talk to strangers so she attempts to go shot for shot with Niall. 

Niall has a glint in her eye that typically means one of two things, and since Liam doesn’t feel any eyes on herself (Niall loves to try to get Liam laid), Niall must have grabbed someone’s attention that she is interested in. 

Five shots down, Liam grabs a solo cup, Niall’s hand and heads into the throng of people considered the dance floor. The music is loud and the beat is heavy. They actually have a dj and Liam is enjoying their set. She’s becoming one with the crowd, moving to the beat dancing against anyone and anything that comes by. 

At the moment she thinks she is dancing with their friend Josh, Niall lost to whoever she saw earlier. Josh squeezes her waist grabbing her attention away from the beat so she playfully moves her hips, throwing her head back onto their shoulder. She is obviously out of it because she doesn’t notice till that moment that she is not dancing with Josh but someone who’s intoxicating scent has lingered in Liam’s bed all week.

Liam turns her head to confirm her suspicions when lips connect with her neck and the hands on her waist tighten. 

Her breath is heavy now, and Liam feels on fire. She doesn’t understand this reaction that Zayn ignites in her with so little interaction and provocation. She forgets to move for a beat but Zayn’s hands on her keep her moving and it feels vaguely like deja vu. Their fingers ghost over exposed skin and moving to face each other Zayn’s mouth lingers against Liam’s jaw, sliding down to nip along her neck. 

Liam feels on fire, she’s warm and her skin is tingling where Zayn’s lips play along her skin. They’ve both skirted around actually touching their lips together but they’ve mapped out each others skin well enough to know where each others mouths begin. 

Liam is going mad, she needs to kiss Zayn. It is all she has been thinking of if she is being honest with herself. But when she moves forward to make a move, Niall pops up. 

“Zaynie!” She squeals, drunk off her ass, and scoops Zayn into a hug. Niall is disheveled, her appearance wrinkled and her hair's a mess. The little distance between Zayn and her helps clear Liam’s head. Liam smiles and says she’s gonna refill her long forgotten, empty drink. Missing Zayn's eyes following her movements.

Breaking through the crowd she quickly refills her drink and decides to head outside to cool her overheated skin. It’s stunningly quiet outside. The only noise being the light thrumming from inside the house. 

Liam walks over to a tree and slides down, crossing her legs and placing her cup in between them. Her hands are shaking a bit and she rubs them against her legs and leans her head back against the tree. 

She doesn’t know what she’s gotten herself into with Zayn. It all seems so innocent. No strings but she cannot deny the pull of attraction she feels towards Zayn. But Zayn has barely said or done anything while sober in Liam’s presence. 

The low thrum as well as Liam’s thoughts are interrupted by the door to the house opening and slamming shut. 

The night is quickly filled with the sounds of light chatter and giggles moving closer to her. The giggles stop and the faint sounds of kissing replace it. Liam can’t really see who is headed her way but she shrinks down as to not intrude in their moment. 

The kiss breaks off and the couple head out and into Liam’s direct sight. She smacks her hand over her mouth when she sees Zayn and the same blonde she saw her with at the last party wrapped up in each other headed god knows where. Liam's at a loss as to what to feel.

Her stomach pitches and she take a sip of her drink to calm her nerves. At least now she knows where she stands with Zayn.


	4. I think I'm into you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title is a lyric from Years and Years song Real.
> 
> This isn't Beta'd so I apologize for any spelling errors or grammar issues.
> 
> edited the end of the chapter a bit. will post the next chapter by Sunday the 13th of September.

The rest of the night is a blur. Liam heads back into the party and burns the taste of Zayn out of her system with booze and sweaty bodies. She’s lost to the dancefloor for the night, at least that is all she can remember doing until the morning.

She wakes up in her bed with a dry mouth and a pounding headache. Her phone alarm is going off at 9 because she refuses to allow herself to waste daylight, even after a night of partying. Liam turns towards her night stand and instead of being met with a pillow she is met by a sleeping woman.

She freezes wracking her brain for some clue as to what happened last night. Thinking over what she clearly remembers, it is all so foggy and the thumping of her skull is distracting her thought process. Taking deep breaths to calm her spins, bits and pieces of the night come back to her. Liam remembers Zayn. They danced, and it was charged with carnal energy. There is a connection sparked by the simplest caress of skin, Zayn invades her senses.

What Liam mainly remembers, is seeing Zayn leave with someone else. And if that didn't top the cake, her painfully awkward night was followed by some needy texts from Danielle who must have been creeping on Liam at the party.

Saying "fuck it", Liam decided to stop thinking and just become lost in the crowd dancing.

Liam remembers melting into the warmth of any random on the dance floor until her arms were draped over chocolate skin and her eye caught on mauve lips and a hint of a smile. Her smile was so careless and bright it lit up her whole face it left Liam in awe of her. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to be her, care free and gorgeous, or make out with her. Everything about her was distracting in the best way, long black hair in thick braids down her back and gold nail polish that sparkled as she moved her braids out of her face. She was exactly the anti-Zayn distraction Liam needed all wrapped up in a tiny black romper.

Surprisingly Liam was left with a desire to touch, wondering if her skin will sear her fingertips the way touching Zayn's does.

Liam’s moment of recollection is interrupted as her momentarily silent phone begins incessantly buzzing her notification tone. She gets up to silence her phone and see who is possibly awake at this hour to be messaging her.

Fucking hell. Liam’s phone flashes with 13 notifications, 5 text messages from Niall and 7 from Lou as well as one from Harry and several notifications for a new group chat. Fuck.

HARRY! That bitch! Liam remembers seeing Harry last night and quickly opens the group chat scrolling to the beginning. Harry was the initiator and Liam remembers the flash.

Liam was wrapped around her bed mate, both of them necking and grinding on the other when a couple flashes go off. Liam squinted against the sudden brightness to see Harry holding her cell phone up. "Sorry I just wanted to capture the moment. I forgot to take the flash off." She shrugged not embarrassed in the least. "Hey Leigh-Anne! I didn't know you knew Liam?" Harry says innocently to the woman wrapped up in Liam's side.

Leigh-Anne! That was her name. The picture Harry posted in the chat looks intimate, Liam’s nose in Leigh-Anne’s neck and her eyelashes fanning her cheeks.

It seems Louis and Harry know Leigh-Anne, as well as a number Liam doesn’t have saved while Niall’s interactions in the chat are just a clusterfuck of emojis.

Liam shuts her phone off without really looking at the messages and takes it all in. She’s glancing around her room for some indication of what happened inbetween the picture being taken and waking up.

They’re both dressed for the most part and there are no condom wrappers or dental dams lying about so they must have just come home and passed out.

Sighing, somewhat in relief, Liam grabs a hair tie from the floor and pulls her loose hair into a ponytail. She’s changing her clothes when the door bursts open and in floods the members of her lovely new group chat. Niall’s at the forefront,either giving the crowd a tour or deliberately barging into Liam’s room to catch Leigh and herself mid shag.

Awkwardly enough the crowd walk in on a topless Liam while Leigh-Anne is a lump under the layers on Liam’s bed.

She really needs to learn how to lock the door.“Fuckin-a!” Liam is just standing there topless in shock until two people cough, someone behind Harry and someone behind Liam.

“Lima Bean, you really should start wearing a bra to sleep it helps keep the girls perky.” Niall says as she shoulders past Liam to sit on the end of Liam’s bed.

“Oh fuck.” Liam starts and throws her shirt over her head. “It’s not like you haven’t seen tits before. And excuse you Niall my boobs are perky enough thank you very much. You dick munch ” Liam mumbles.

“Very nice boobs.” Harry says in agreement, Liam flushes. Niall’s antics making her momentarily forget she has an audience.

“Good morning sunshines!” Louis smiles and Liam turns to see Leigh-Anne awake and giving Lou the finger from under the covers.

“Stop being so grouchy and come eat some breakfast.” Harry says and pushes past Zayn to the common area. Zayn and Liam make eye contact until Niall ushers her out, and closes the door.

“Well that was awkward.”

“Those bitches are everywhere.” Leigh-Anne mumbles crawling out of bed and stretches. She smiles at Liam and hugs her saying ‘good morning’ in their quick embrace.

She proceeds to grab Liam’s hand and head out of the room following the chatter. They sit down next to each other and Leigh-Anne puts her feet in Liam’s lap and rests her head against her shoulder.

“When’s the wedding?” Zayn asks behind her cup of coffee, her eyes are sharp and she doesn’t seem to be teasing. Lou gives her a look and Leigh-Anne just rolls her eyes.

“I could ask Perrie the same thing, yeah?” Leigh-Anne says to shut Zayn up and shoves bacon into her mouth smiling at Harry in appreciation. Liam hides her smile behind Leigh’s head resting on her. Liam doesn’t know much about Leigh but she knows she likes her.

“Damn.” Lou whistles.

“We’re just friends.” Liam and Zayn say at the same time. And Harry and Niall break out laughing. Niall sputtering into her orange juice, unable to control her laughter.

“Yes, very close friends.” Leigh-Anne says kissing Liam’s cheek and winking at her crowd, and Liam is ever grateful because even though she knows they didn’t do anything and that they barely even know each other, everyone else doesn’t need to know, especially Zayn.

Niall changes the subject and conversation erupts. Liam is silently eating but she feels several pairs of eyes watching her and her cheeks heat up. When El and Soph wake up, they come out practically naked and are met with catcalls. And for some reason Liam can relax a bit more once Sophia and Eleanor take some of the attention off of her.

They of course, know Leigh-Anne. Sophia gives her a thumbs up when she thinks nobody's looking. Which Liam wouldn’t mind except both Leigh-Anne and Zayn catch it, making Liam’s cheeks get even warmer. Zayn just looks away, busying herself with a piece of toast she is munching on, but Leigh-Anne rubs her cheek against Liam’s and smiles at her.

Breakfast ensues and chit chat is a minimum, everyone too busy eating (or in Harry and Louis, Eleanor and Sophia’s case kissing and making eyes at their boo) to talk.

When Leigh-Anne and Liam finish, Leigh hops up and grabs Liam’s hand, heading back to Liam’s room ignoring their friends eyes and comments.

Leigh jumps into Liam’s bed and watches Liam awkwardly stand by the door. “So you wanna talk about it?” Leigh asks Liam as she plumps a pillow behind her back.

“About what?” Liam’s hesitant.

“Well you can choose, either about what happened last night, or what is going on with you and Zayn.” She smiles bright knowing Liam doesn’t want to talk about either from the way her shoulders sink at Leigh’s response.

“Can I choose neither and we just cuddle?” Liam asks hopeful.

“No can do bub. Come come.” Leigh- Anne pats the spot next to her on the bed. “Let’s start with the easiest topic, yeah?”

Liam nods and walks to the bed.

“Last night we were a mess and drunk, danced, chatted a bit then came back here and passed out. Simple as that.” She smiles trying to soothe Liam’s nerves and it works.

As soon as Leigh brought up last night and Zayn, Liam’s shoulders became rigid. Liam is many things but she is rarely ever unsure in her skin but this thing with Zayn has her on edge. Some how Leigh-Anne’s confirmation of last nights events helps. Knowing that they didn’t really do anything that Liam would regret, especially when Leigh seems amazing, calms Liam.

The small smile Liam sprouted is quickly smacked off by Leigh-Anne’s next question, “So why does Zayn seem to think you’re hers to claim?”

“What!?” Liam is so confused Leigh just nods, “What makes you think that?”

“The daggers she was throwing at me all morning with her eyes." when Liam continues to look doubtful Leigh adds, "as well as a text message asking what I’m doing with you from the devil herself.” Leigh's wiggling her eyebrows at Liam.

Liam thinks this morning over. She really couldn’t see past her embarrassment. Yet through her embarrassment she noted Zayn’s chunky black glasses, and how her hair was french braided to accentuate the shaved left side, as well as the new nose piercing. And maybe Liam should admit that she cannot stop thinking about Zayn even while she was wrapped up in Leigh-Anne last night and this morning. So she asks what she’s been wondering since this morning.

“Who’s Perrie?” Instead of responding because she doesn’t know how to respond. Zayn doesn’t acknowledge Liam unless they are both smashed and on a dance floor. Liam has a feeling she knows exactly who Perrie is but wants confirmation.

“Perrie is my roommate, she’s also Zayn’s fuck buddy of the month, but it seems like that may change soon.” Leigh gives Liam a pointed look.

“No Ma’am!” Liam makes to move away from Leigh but she wraps her arms around Liam and pulls her close, “Nope. Not me! She can look elsewhere. I do not do fuck buddies.” Liam sputters. She has never had a fuck buddy. She is a serial monogamist. Liam knows fuck buddies are supposed to be no strings attached but Liam wants the strings and she can’t help but get attached.

“Well watch yourself cause Pez was saying the same shit two months ago.” Liam groans and sinks into the bed bringing the quilt over her head hiding from Leigh-Anne and the world.

~

Leigh leaves shortly after that, insisting Liam stay in her cocoon of denial. But that is short lived when Liam’s bladder gets the better of her and she runs to the bathroom.

Since she’s up she changes into running clothes and leaves the house and the people vegging about with a small wave.

Zayn wasn’t there, she was tempted to ask where she went since Lou and Harry were still sprawled on the couch but she refuses to initiate anything Zayn-related until she clears her head.

And Liam planned to do just that, except as soon as she walks out of her building she walks into a cloud of smoke. Momentarily distracted, Liam trips over her own feet and gasps in the thick smoke.

“Argghhh-” This is it, this is how she dies. Liam thinks, as she attempts to steady herself and quell the fit of coughs she cannot control as the smoke burns at her lungs.

Liam’s hunched over, hands on her knees as she tries and fails to calm her diaphragm. She jumps when a hand runs up her bare spine, slowly rubbing small circles on her back. Liam doesn’t need to look to know who it is. She can tell by the gentle touch and licks of heat coming from Zayn’s hand. She should have thrown a shirt over her sports bra but as she was getting dressed all she could focus on was halting her racing mind by pound the pavement. Now she's run into Zayn in a sports bra and tiny running shorts. Liam has the self-conscious urge to cover her stomach or cross her arms but she doesn't want to bring attention to herself anymore than she can tell she has. If Zayn's lingering gaze is any indication she's already taken in an eyeful.

“You ok babe?” Zayn’s face is serious as she leans closer to Liam’s bent over frame. Straightening up Liam almost knocks Zayn over.

“Yeah,” Liam squeaks out. Clearing her throat she continues, “yeah. Like physically I’m good but like emotionally…” Liam makes a face. Zayn giggles at Liam and maybe it's rude or stereotyping of Liam to say it seems uncharacteristic of Zayn but it is uncharacteristic of the Zayn that Liam knows. Zayn is intense looks, both style and beauty wise. Not to mention her gaze, everything about her is intense. She is one of few words, Zayn's eyebrows saying more than she ever has.

“Hazza says that.” Zayn smiles at Liam. Bringing her hand up to Liam's shoulder, Zayn tilts her head, "Sure?"

Nodding, Liam clears her throat again before she continues, “I seem to only be able to embarrass myself in front of you but it’s whatever.” Liam tries not to be rude, but she can't quite look Zayn in the eyes as she talks to her. She gives in, avoiding taking in Zayn’s appearance all morning until now, She looks as effortlessly beautiful and edgy as always wearing a high neck crop top and torn up boyfriend jeans. It’s all too much for Liam to handle especially when all she is sporting are ratty running shorts and a sports bra, she can't even remember if they match, her mind is blanking.

Liam can feel Zayn's eyes on her but she refuses to look up from where she keeps scuffing her sneaker against the concrete. "Where you off to?" Zayn asks quietly but clear, hand sneaking its way around Liam’s wrist causing Liam to meet her eyes.

“Uh I was gonna go for a run.” Liam momentarily meets Zayn’s eyes but quickly looks away nodding her head towards the park down the street.

“Not going to invite me?” Zayn asks taking a step closer to Liam, invading her space. Liam can’t breathe, _how does this keep happening?_ she wonders while Zayn begins to smirk.

Liam forming sentences, much less words, becomes increasingly difficult with Zayn’s gaze on her, especially when her eyes can’t seem to be torn away from Liam’s mouth.  "Fancy sweating your arse off with me?" And if ever she has had a moment of word-vomit worse than this she cannot recall.

Zayn swoops in giggling into Liam’s neck, “Leeyum, I would love to sweat my arse off with you but I thought you wanted to go for a run?” Liam closes her eyes trying to fight the shivers she feels when tufts of warm air hits her throat from Zayn’s giggles. She moves her head, either to give Zayn more skin to explore or to get some space from Zayn and her addictively cute giggles, Liam can’t face the truth. Getting her Zayn induced haze under control is what the run was supposed to be for!

Zayn’s nose drags against Liam’s neck and Liam lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding in. Slowly Zayn moves, looking Liam right in the eye, reading her expression trying to gauge her reactions.

Zayn must see how affected Liam is as she brings her lips to Liam’s cheek, dragging her lips over Liam’s heated flesh. Liam’s breath hiccups as Zayn’s lips move close to hers but never touch. Liam’s hiccup of breath seems to snap Zayn out of whatever Liam filled daze she was in, because she pulls back slightly to look at the mess that is Liam right now and smiles slightly. Quickly tiptoeing to kiss Liam on the brow.

 **  
** “Uh I’m gonna go.” Liam tilts her head towards the park. She needs to get away from Zayn and her magnetic pull. Willing her feet to move her towards solitude and mental peace, Liam takes off in a sprint, forcing herself not to look back at Zayn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is always cherished


	5. DKLA (Don't Keep Love Around)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible at updating. Life is crazy, I apologize I honestly hope to post the next chapter before the end of October.  
> Thank you for you support, it means the world.  
> Feedback is love
> 
> p.s. DKLA is from DKLA by Troye Sivan from his EP Wild

Liam and Louis find out they have a class together when one day Louis decides to actually go to the class.

 

“Liam, I thought my presence wasn’t warranted until this moment.” She shrugs, this moment being Louis getting a notice from the school. Louis becomes a constant in Liam’s day to day. With football practice and helping her catch up on the lectures she missed, they oddly click and Liam loves Lou’s crassness, it weirdly grounds her and she learns a lot about herself from it. Lou becomes this weird asshole ‘fuck bitches’ mentor for Liam, and yet Louis never brings up the Zayn thing.

Liam’s not sure if she can justify calling Zayn and her a thing when she isn’t sure what is going on besides drunken physicalities.

With being on Louis' side of campus more Liam has been running into Zayn way too frequently for her confused and slightly desperate heart to handle. Hanging out with Lou, and seeing way more of Zayn than she expected, forced Liam to realize Zayn is something she desires.

She craves the little bits of information Lou spills, which is mostly “Zayn always comes home when I’m trying to fuck Haz on the couch!” or “Trying to have a conversation with Zayn in the morning before she’s had a cup of coffee is like talking to the wall.”. Liam enjoys the thrill she gets from the mention of Zayn either way.

The mention of Zayn is one thing but her presence is another which Liam doesn’t know how to react to. She absurdly thinks that Zayn is making an effort to see her every chance that she gets, but Liam laughed that idea off as soon as it popped into her head. Despite befriending Zayn’s best friend and constantly hanging out with Louis, Liam is actively trying to avoid Zayn and her personal space issues.

This keeps Liam highly occupied, so much so that Lou more than Liam, becomes aware of the lack of time Niall has been spending with them. She has been spending a lot of time god only knows where and Liam feels like shit for not noticing sooner. Especially when initially it was the three of them, hanging out playing Fifa but now Li and Louis only see Niall at practice or if she is passed out on the couch.

Liam’s hiding… well hanging out with Louis in her room after practice. Niall ran off with barely a glance, saying something about having to meet up with someone. She was very vague and if Liam was not vigorously deflecting her awareness of her heart boner for Zayn, and the fact that her mere presence draws Liam in like a moth to a flame, she would make Niall sit and talk about it. Liam’s juggling school, football, and now an overwhelming infatuation with someone.

Harry has class and Liam didn’t dare ask about Zayn’s schedule because she already tries to piece it together any time she sees Zayn about. Liam has Louis all to herself, they’re watching youtube videos while Keeping Up With The Kardashians plays on the forgotten tv.

Liam and Louis just watched a highlight reel of the US Women’s football team and they’re sitting silently in appreciation and awe. Liam’s playing with Lou’s short hair as Lou sits on the floor at the end of the bed between Liam’s legs.

"Zayn's like your best mate right?" Liam asks as she attempts to braid Louis' hair. Word Vomit. She just couldn’t help but try to inconspicuously pick Lou's mind to find out more about Zayn. Everytime she is around Zayn, Liam is either stupid drunk or her typical quiet awkward self so it has been a series of painfully embarrassing exchanges.

"Yeah, aside from Harry." Louis shrugs as puts the laptop aside to flip through a magazine Liam had thrown under her bed.

"Why doesn't she play football? It's obviously something you're passionate about..." Liam trails off. She sort of hates herself, she’s been so good all afternoon not mentioning Zayn unless Lou brought her up. And when Lou did bring Zayn up, Liam would skirt around and quickly change the subject despite the overwhelming desire she has to know more about Zayn.

She just had to ask one measly question that has been bugging her. After spending so much time with Lou, Liam's come to find out that besides Harry and Zayn, all of Louis’s friends play footie.

With Harry, it is simple. Liam can see why Harry avoids anything involving physical activity, she is all willowy limbs and languid movement. Poor bub’s even tried dance for a bit and it sorta helped with Haz being uncoordinated and gawky, she developed an agileness that she did not have before. Harry ever the optimist and rarely deterred by negativity switched to yoga.

Instead of dance, now Harry drags one of them (typically Eleanor) to a cardio pole fitness class every Sunday. Cause only Harry would find a pole dancing class that's on the Lord's day.

Zayn on the other hand seems to have a gracefulness to her that Liam envies. Liam cannot help but watch her, the way Zayn is light on her feet, she doesn’t walk so much as dances across the floor with a slight sway to her hips. Liam cannot help but notice how Zayn can fit in wherever she goes, not shy to state her opinions and she just demands respect.

"Two questions, does Soph play footie? And have you seen Zayn run? Cause if you've seen that girl run you'd understand why she doesn't play. Two words; Penguin Waddle."

Liam’s silent, thinking about it for a minute, "Well Soph did play, but she felt like lacrosse was more her."

“Of course she did!” Lou rolls her eyes, “I feel like Soph’s that person who is just amazingly good at everything on her first go. It’s probably the resting bitch face.” Louis mumbles and Liam giggles. It’s half true.

Liam gets up to grab some tiny rubber bands to truly braid Louis’ hair when Lou says, “Speak of the devil!”  Liam rolls her eyes and walks to the bathroom to grab the hair ties from the counter. Coming back, Lou is texting away completely engrossed in her phone she barely registers Liam's presence.

“That Harry?” Liam asks sitting back on the end of her bed immediately parting and sectioning off Louis’ hair to braid.

“No! I wish." Lou sighs, "She is in her photography lecture until two and she shuts her phone off for the whole five hour class!" She looks up slightly disgusted at the thought of being studious, “It’s Zaynie, she just got out of work.” Lou goes back to her phone, “I hope you don’t mind I told her to come by. She won't stay long she has class later...” Louis says completely oblivious to Liam’s face struggling to stay neutral.

“No!” She squeaks out causing Lou to look over her shoulder at her. Liam has to force a smile, “No, I don’t mind at all.” Louis raises an eyebrow like she knows something Liam is too anxious to admit aloud to herself. Luckily for Liam she doesn’t broach the subject just yet.

Louis’ smart and she is not oblivious to Zayn and Liam’s inexplicable sexual tension. All their friends notice it. Liam thinks it would take a blind person not to notice.

Lou must be having a rare sympathetic day. She isn't making Liam analyze her life, “You’ll proper love Zayn.” Or maybe not, maybe this is her using a very un-Louis-like method to torture Liam.

Liam hums in response, she’s still acting like she is braiding Lou’s hair but she is probably just knotting it. “She’s quiet yet nerdy. Sharp and perceptive.Obsessed with comics. You like comics, yeah?” Liam nods dumbly, she doesn’t need any real reasons to like Zayn. Liam already lowkey wants to eat her face.... among other things.

Louis just continues to ramble on about Zayn and Liam tries to take it all in but she’s freaking out. She should not have brought her up, this is what she gets. Liam tried but she cannot deny this crush anymore. Liam's left hating herself a little bit for reverting to elementary mental games of ignoring her feelings. It’s just that everything about Zayn screams unattainable, feeding into Liam’s unusual Zayn induced low self confidence. It is infuriating to say the least.

But before Liam really has time to process the turn of events Lou is hopping up to run and let Zayn in.

Looking helplessly about her room, Liam breathes a sigh of relief, luckily her room is neat. Last night, spurred on by avoiding writing a paper, she had an impromptu clean sweep. With no stray panties lying about she takes five seconds to collect herself before Lou and Zayn stumble through her door. “Liam just asked the funniest question!” Lou giggles and Liam thinks she might pass out.

“Yeah one that you never answered so I’ll ask Zayn,” Lou raises both eyebrows thinking Liam may give herself up, “How did Louis meet Haz? Which I follow up with, how the hell did she convince Hazza to go on a date with her?” Liam may be quiet but she is not going to let Lou take advantage of her word vomit. From the look in Lou’s eye Liam knows she gave herself away but it is a small cost to pay for not looking like a creep in Zayn’s eyes.

“I beg your pardon Liam but I am offended that you feel the need to question my skills of seduction.”

“Ha, you lucked out on the three longest months of my life.” Zayn says through her hands as she covers her face.

“I resent that and every lie you are about to tell.”

“Do you want to tell it?” Zayn looks at Liam instead of Louis, smiling like she knows what Lou is going to say.

“Nope, she asked you.” Louis says emphasizing the “P” and hopping on Liam’s bed. She’s crossing her arms behind her head when she says, “Proceed.”

Zayn drags Liam’s desk chair to the end of the bed and sits in it backwards leaning her folded arms on the backrest. “Louis Tomlinson Star Football player and undercover superhero was being recognized for some charity work she cultivated out of her ass. The group she worked with not only helped orphans and the sick but animals no one wanted, to say people were impressed would be an understatement. Everyone was so blindsided by the kind and generous acts of a busy football player, yet little did they know that Louis was doing it all for a certain indie zine mag editor who only featured ‘Women Who Do it All’.-”

“Not true I did plenty of charity work before! Meeting Harry while she was working on a paper with Grimey Grimshaw at the library forced me to up the wow factor.” Lou shrugs face very serious.

“Who?”

“Back to my accurate depiction of the events, Louis’ biggest rival ended up being off the pitch in the form of Nick Grimshaw, an ex-friend with benefits who was ‘hipster trash’ as soon as he said that sports are heathen activities and pretty girls like Lou she be modeling or shopping I honestly don’t remember because I swear Lou just blacked out after he said sports were unsophisticated” Zayn pauses looking at Lou to check if she had anything to add or correct, when she didn’t say anything Zayn goes back to her story,”Anyway when Lou saw the lanky beauty that was underclassman Harriet Styles working next to Grimey she was hit by two strong emotions.”

Zayn stops lost in thought for a moment, “maybe three strong emotions, the main two being jealousy and envy both having nothing to do with Grimshaw and everything to do with Harry. I don’t know if Louis realized right away her feelings because she ran to me, after doing some digging on Harry and Grimey’s hobby and went on a rant about how ‘Nick Grimey Grimshaw is the embodiment of the patriarchy infecting, exploiting, and corrupting the potential filled youth’ that is an exact quote because I wrote it down in my journal because I had never seen you that passionate about something non football related. How they got together is an even longer story.” Zayn sighs.

“I’ll give you credit that is pretty much exactly how I remember it. But with less angst, pining, and revenge sex.” Lou looks wistfully away from them and Liam looks to Zayn who is shaking her head.

“Yeah even though Lou and Haz hit it off right away like heart eyes wedding planning crush shit, Harry was seeing someone and Louis was seeing multiple someones-”

“I was experimenting!” Lou mumbles picking at her nails.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have asked.”

“Fuck off.” Lou tickles Liam’s side.

“Maybe you need to be intoxicated to fully appreciate it?” Zayn offers with a grin and Liam doesn’t know how to take that. Is that how Zayn feels about her? She has to be drunk out of her mind to even consider Liam attractive or desirable?

Liam’s staring intently at her hands over thinking Zayn’s every touch, every word she said to her both sober and intoxicated. Maybe Liam can bottle this emotion and use it to kill her feelings for Zayn. Since Zayn is chock-full of mixed signals Liam can settle this herself and just draw the line.

But Leigh was convinced Zayn was being possessive of Liam when they had their little fake one nighter.

She needs to get over herself, they weren’t even talking about her and she mentally spiraled out of control and made it about herself.

That bit of clarity bubbles up hope in Liam and moves her to invite Zayn, Louis, and Harry to family dinner. Soph and Niall make family dinner every Friday as a way to celebrate the week, catch up, and eat a decent meal before a weekend of partying or mostly on Li’s end, studying.

Lou accepts on all their behalves, “Yes that sounds amazing, I bet Haz would even make dessert! We can all go to Leigh and Jade’s party after too!"

At the mention of Leigh both Liam and Zayn tense. They quickly meet eyes but Louis doesn't really notice them she's texting Harry, even though she won't see it until she turns on her phone after she gets out of class. "Leigh did tell you about it yeah?" Lou looks up from her phone to Liam.

"Yeah I'm going over early to help set up..." Liam doesn't know if promising Leigh and Jade that she'd help is gonna be a good thing or bad thing now that she just invited Zayn to family dinner right before.

"Is that the only reason you're going early?" Lou winks tickling up Liam's side to lighten some of the tension that's burning out of Zayn and Liam.

Li giggles out a "Maybe" and focuses on not looking over at Zayn. She quickly changes the subject to something not involving her and her lie of a sex life, "Do you think Niall's seeing someone on the sly?"

Lou hums thinking for a moment. "I don't know if she's dating anyone but she is definitely fucking someone more consistently." Louis grumbles.

"And how would you know that?" Zayn asks skeptical of Lou.

"She's been flushed every time I see her and I'm not talking about practice. Not to mention her eyes have a lightness and sparkle that comes from great sex. And I may have saw a new box of condoms with a decent amount missing on the floor in her closet that was not there 2 weeks ago when I borrowed that shirt from her." Lou makes a weird hand motion over her boobs as to describe the shirt she borrowed.

Zayn looks to Liam, "See Lou acts aloof and not interested but in reality she is mentally logging every single thing every person around her is doing or saying for later purposes." Zayn smirks shaking her head at Louis.

"That makes me feel better," Liam says cuddling into Louis' side. "I thought she was too busy for me or like mad at me but maybe I'm not paranoid and she's just got a new secret fuck buddy." Liam says grabbing Louis' unoccupied hand and lacing their fingers together. Zayn's watching them intently and Liam has the urge to fix her hair or check how she looks but instead she just cuddles closer to Lou trying to hide from Zayn's gaze.

"Why would you think she was mad at you? Niall's love of you mixed with her personality means even if she was mad at you it would only last 5 seconds until she saw your pouty face." Lou cooes bringing her face close to Liam's and peppering light playful kisses on her cheeks.

"I don't know, sometimes I get irrational and think no one really likes me." Liam mumbles squirming as Lou's lips tickle her cheeks.

"Not possible." It is not Louis who says it, but Zayn. They both struggle to keep the shock off their face at the outburst. Zayn doesn't really know Liam very well but she can tell Zayn's response is earnest. "You have an aura similar to Harry's that just sucks you in. And if that doesn't get to you, the puppy eyes and perfectly pouty lips will. It's fucking adorable."

Louis shoots up her phone vibrating like crazy. "It's 2! Harry is out of class." She starts gathering her things. Even with being jostled by Lou, Liam can't rip her eyes off of Zayn.

"Aahhh yes time for you to return to your cozy home up her ass." Zayn mutters getting up as well. She doesn't seem flustered or embarrassed by her words but Liam does.

"Yes and what a lovely ass it is." Lou says waltzing out Liam's room.

"Thanks for having me, I've got class..." Zayn says stopping in the doorway. Zayn gives her a look Liam can't read and she wants to scream her frustration."See ya around." Zayn smiles and follows Louis.

As soon as she hears the front door click shut, Liam rolls over in bed, shoving her face in a pillow and screaming. "Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuccckk." She mutters to herself.

She tries to busy herself puttering about the apartment straightening up little messes she made with Lou but her mind keeps wandering back to Zayn. She's still in shock, if she is being honest.

Zayn's passionate response towards her greatest insecurity, being liked and accepted, makes her feel like she lost her footing and cannot regain it. She cannot believe Zayn thinks Harry, beautiful warm free spirited, have any similarities especially their charisma.

She makes a split second decision grabbing her phone and looking through her messages to find the number she was looking for.

Starting a new message,

_You barely know me..._

_How do you know?_

_-Li_

She sends it quickly and distracts herself from her phone by getting some water to drink.

About 15 minutes later her phone chimes

_Cause I don't like many people but I like you. You keep pulling me back in even when I don't expect it. I can't anticipate it, I never anticipated you._

_**-Z** _


	6. Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, sorry for the delay. I wanted this chapter to be a major turning point. I hope I've accomplished that. I'm really proud of how it turned out.
> 
> Chapter is named after the song Desire by Years and Years.

Liam has been shitting herself since she text'd Zayn. At the time she couldn't process it so she shut her phone off, turned off all the lights, and just sat in the darkness of her room.

Maybe it was a text to the wrong number? Maybe Zayn thinks Liam is someone else? Maybe she is just being a dick and acting like Li is somehow important to her.

Her mind is reeling and she maybe shouldn't have turned everything else around her off because now she is isolated with her racing thoughts at the forefront of her mind.

Liam loses track of time but she can tell that the sun has set when Sophia comes through her door in a rush, "Liam! You scared me! You weren't answering your texts and then your phone was going straight to voicemail. I thought you were in class until I looked up your schedule and saw that Tuesday night is your night off. I almost called Karen." Her words are melting together and she shucks off her shoes climbing into Liam's bed and laying directly on top of her. Sliding her face into the crease of Liam's neck, Sophia mumbles, "What's wrong boobie?".

Taking a shuddering breath, Liam replies, "I think I'm in shock. I feel like I've been punched in the face." Liam wraps her arms and legs around Sophia, it’s something they used to do as children when Liam was distraught over bullies at school. Even though Soph weighs like 10 pounds, the weight distracts Liam from her racing thoughts. She feels like she can breathe again.

"What happened? Who do I have to beat up?" Soph lifts her head to look Liam in the eyes, this is all too familiar for them. Sophia has always been her bodyguard and Niall was her distraction.  

She thinks about it before she answers, “You don’t have to beat up anyone, yet. I. It’s. Just like.” the words stick to her throat, and she can’t get them out.

“Spit it out babe.” Sophia tugs on Liam’s ear.

“Zayn?” She says it as if it’s a question.

“You don’t sound sure.”

“Honestly I’m not. There has been so many mixed signals, and they are all on her end. The main one being her continued relationship with Perrie.” Liam spits out relationship like it is a disease. She can’t help it, maybe her definition of ‘relationship’ and Zayn’s mean the complete opposite.

“Well, we’ll see how this weekend goes, yeah? If Zayn and Perrie reemerges, then we go bananas. Get your sorry ass over that bitch,-”

“Hey!”

“and maybe think about coffee with Leigh. If Zayn flies solo then ask her to coffee. You deserve someone who is focused on you. Not you and every other willing body.”

“Ouch”

“I’m not saying you’re just a willing body but you want commitment, no?”

“Of course.”

“Well look at that! You had the answers all along, babe.”

Liam doesn’t get a chance to reply because the door opens. Oddly, no one is visible from their positions on the bed. Soon though they catch glimpses of Eleanor army crawling towards the bed. She slides on and throws her leg around the lump that is Soph and Liam, failing at being the big spoon.

“Why was I not included in this girls chat cuddle sesh? And why have you not answered your phone all day, Ms. Liam Payne?” El’s joking manner is colored with worry.

“She’s just having a mini life crisis.” Sophia pats Liam on the head. “Nothing to worry bout, we’ve got it sorted for now.” Sophia says kissing Liam on the cheek and leaning over to kiss El on the lips.

Niall chooses that moment to walk in. “Not again!”

“We’re not having a threesome!” the three of them say at the same time.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Niall rolls her eyes and slips her shoes off to cuddle on Liam and Soph’s other side. “Everything ok, Li?” She whispers in her ear.

Li nods, closing her eyes. She falls asleep like that. Wrapped in the warmth of her best mates embrace. Her three closest friends whispered concerns lulling her to sleep.

~

If she takes a shot before their friends come over no one says anything, Niall actually pours her a second shot with a small smile. Niall feels guilty for disappearing and has been up her ass all week. Liam has been lowkey dreading this day. Not because she personally feels pressure, but because she maybe doesn’t want to find out if Zayn is a horrible lying cheat of a person.

Which is not right or fair to think, Zayn has never promised her anything. Liam doesn’t know anything about Zayn’s personal life.  Lou and Haz have never mentioned “Zayn’s girlfriend or Zayn’s boyfriend”. Liam keeps reminding herself of that, yet it doesn’t mean Zayn is single or even emotionally available, she could just like to keep things quiet. Or as Liam expects, Zayn is a no strings attached, flavor of the week, type of girl never sticking to one person for very long. Liam takes another shot at that thought not prepared to deal with that.

Harry, Lou, and Zayn arrive in a flurry. Harry being Harry made three different desserts. Niall sees Haz brought her favorite and has to be restrained from the bowl of chocolate mousse. Looking for any excuse to run and hide, Liam quickly grabs the mousse.She leaves Eleanor to bring the other two desserts, and runs to help Sophia in the kitchen, hiding from Zayn’s intense gaze.

No one really notices Liam’s quick departure, conversation picking up quickly as they relax in the living room, and if they do no one says anything. She hides in the kitchen until she is forced to set the table. Which Liam does drunk. Or at least very tipsy, she wasn’t just helping with dinner while in the kitchen she was also sipping on a bottle of wine.

She is feeling great by the time everyone is seated at the table.

Conversation carries over and while everyone is enjoying themselves, Liam is quiet. Niall is the only one to call Liam out on her silence, “Liam if you’re gonna drink at the party, maybe you shouldn’t drink all that wine, you’re gonna have the worst hangover.” Liam had her glass of wine inches from her lips.

“Not to mention the worst shits.” Louis says shaking her head, Eleanor tsks her agreement while everyone else giggles.

“I’m not sure I’m going to drink too much at the party. That’s why I’m pre gaming with the wine.”

Niall clears her throat, “Let me rephrase this, cut the wine because we are getting drunk at this party. Tell your girl Leigh-Anne to help you sweat out some of that wine before we get there.” Liam’s eyes widen sweeping the table to take in everyone’s reactions. No one’s expression is surprised nor shocked, but Zayn is staring pointedly at Liam, causing Liam to finish her glass and abruptly pull her chair out.

“I’m going to grab some water to sober up upon Niall’s request, anyone want anything?” Liam quickly looks at everyone but Zayn then quickly asks, “Should I bring out the desserts?” Liam directs the question to Sophia.

“Yeah babe, holler if you need help.” Eleanor and Sophia look slightly worried for Liam’s mental health because she is visibly cracking and only they seem to notice, or maybe they are the only ones to care. Niall is definitely enjoying Liam’s struggle while Louis has been wrapped up in Harry. Both of them have been very quiet as well tonight. Zayn, actually, has kept up with the conversation, her and Eleanor have a class together. And from what Liam gathered is that they’ve grown quite close making fun of their professor’s combover and slow monotone speech manner.

Immediately out of eyesight, Liam leans her head against the cool surface of a kitchen cabinet. She takes a second to collect herself, then turns around and hops up on the counter to lean her head back. Closing her eyes she takes a deep breath to ground herself. No matter how much wine she drank to calm her nerves the anxiety remains brimming under the surface. Tonight is going to be the longest night of her life, so far. Zayn hasn’t said much to her tonight but Liam hasn’t really given her a chance to, avoiding eye contact and feigning disinterest in any conversation Zayn was involved in.

She doesn’t hear footsteps but Liam feels the movement of air around her. She peeks an eye open when she feels gentle fingers tickle over hers. With her head tilted, Zayn’s hair is spilling over her shoulder, the once stark contrast of her shaved side has quickly grown in adding to her softness. There is a hint of a pout playing on her lips as Zayn takes in the details of Liam’s face. “Hi.” Zayn has a tiny smile on her lips now and Liam’s drunken flush deeps from Zayn’s proximity.

“Hello.” Zayn lifts a hand to sweep loose hair from Liam’s face, keeping her fingers inches from Liam’s skin she drags a finger down Liam’s cheek and across her jaw. Liam didn’t realize she was holding her breath until Zayn leans forward and whispers “Breathe” into her ear.

Stuttering out a breath, Liam attempts a smile, “How’ve you been Zee?” She is pushing for casual now that she already lost her cool.

“Good, work and school, school and work. Not much time for anything else in between.” She shrugs never moving from Liam’s space.

“You must be excited to see Perrie then?” Liam regrets the wine immediately when the words from her mind cross her tongue. Both Liam and Zayn tense and their closeness ensures that each of them feel the rigidness of the others body.

“Are you excited to see Leigh?” Zayn doesn’t move and Liam can practically feel her spit the response out of her mouth.

“Not any more excited than I am to finally hang out with Niall.” Liam says truthfully. She really likes Leigh-Anne but there is someone else who holds Liam’s attention. Someone who gets under Liam’s skin so much that she should be pursuing Leigh but here she is trapped in Zayn’s web, suffering.

Zayn is visibly confused, so Liam clears up the meaning a bit, “I see Leigh-Anne a lot we go to lunch or coffee. Usually Harry or Lou will come with us, she’s an amazing person and has been really great with like reassuring me that I am a great friend.” Liam chuckles, “Ya know? Remember last time we talked I was really insecure about it. But Leigh is like my personal cheerleader. She has had my back since that morning we woke up hungover, in bed, together.” Liam is drunk rambling but at least Zayn’s shoulders have relaxed after Liam said the word ‘friend’ 8 times. “Niall and I are gonna have a girl’s night tonight so we can finally talk. She is set on a heart to heart over our differing sex lives.” Liam mumbles the last part.

“So who is having more sex?” Zayn smiles looking at Liam through long black eyelashes.

“Niall. Always Niall. Definitely Niall, sadly.” Liam pouts. Zayn full out smiles at that. “Hey! Don’t take pleasure from my famine. Not everyone can walk into a room and have their way with anyone they desire.” Liam says pointedly.

Just as Zayn is going to respond, Louis yells “Excuse me Liam! But it’s been a min-ute! Where are the desserts? Did you follow Zayn to the bathroom? Zayn? Zayn are you bothering Liam with nerd talk while we all die from lack of dessert?”

“We should probably bring her damn desserts before she keeps going.” Liam nudges Zayn on the chin so she’ll take a step back and hops off the counter, grabbing the two baked goods. Looking over her shoulder she asks, “Can you grab the mousse from the fridge so Niall doesn’t kill us?”

Zayn nods and opens the fridge as Liam walks back into the dining room with a roar of excitement. “Where’s the mousse!?” Niall exclaims.

Zayn was staring blankly into the fridge when she hears Liam, “Zaynie’s got it. Hold your horses.”

Snapping out of her mind she grabs the mousse and follows Liam.

~

Liam’s one stipulation for helping Leigh-Anne and Jade set up for the party was that she did not want to see Perrie before the party started. They promised her that she wouldn’t and they held their end of the bargain but she was starting to regret her request when Perrie came into the party holding Zayn’s hand.

Niall comes up to her right when it occurs and looks to see what’s captured Liam’s attention. “What the fuck!. You know what? Fuck. That. Bitch. It is Niall’s night with Liam and we are NOT going to pay any mind to that cunt, ok?” She grabs Liam’s chin and makes her look her in the eyes, “We are gonna get fucking stupid drunk, grind on any and everything, sober up while eating pizza and then crash in my bed having a nice chat about how people we thought were worth our precious time, aren’t worth shit.”

“Yes, Mum.” Niall grabs Liam’s hand and drags her to the kitchen away from Zayn and her shitty mixed signals.

The kitchen is crowded and no one is moving from the stash of booze. “Get the fuck out of the way we have a booze emergency!” Niall says shoving some tall ass kid from the football team out of the way. She grabs six plastic shot glasses and lines them up, sloppily pouring vodka into all of them in a messy manner. She looks over at Liam, “Vodka is gross but it fucks me up so we are gonna knock these back and tell each other something that is bothering us and then we are gonna keep on until we cannot remember why we were taking shots in the first place, yeah?”

The vodka burns but it is fruit flavored which helps with the rank aftertaste. “I’ll go first, I’ve been fucking Niall Breslin and he came in right behind Zayn with his ex-girlfriend by his side.” Niall sticks out her tongue as if Bressie disgusts her more than the vodka.

“Ugh gross. Zayn keeps giving me mixed signals about how she feels about me and every single time I am about to put myself out there and just fucking bite the bullet I see her all over Perrie.” It hurts to say it but the three quick shots of vodka help with the low simmer of hurt Liam feels.

“Honestly? Make up your mind! Why can’t people commit to us this semester?”

“At least you were getting laid!”

“Ugh the sex was soo good! He did this thing-”

“DRINK!” Liam just grabs a bottle and hands it to Niall and she starts chugging once she’s had about two or three gulps she hands it to Liam.

“Your turn.”

 

~

Niall’s ideas aren’t always the best ideas, Liam knows this but her judgement was blinded by hurt and her pride. Niall would never do anything intentionally to harm them but here Liam is drunk off her ass, and vision hazy. She can say she has never been this drunk in her life before. Her vision is fuzzy, almost tunnel vision, but she is still conscious. She lost Niall not too long ago on the dance floor. Bressie came up to her and some words were exchanged, the thump of the bass to loud to hear them until Niall yelled, “You don’t owe me shit! You don’t have a claim on me.” And then Eleanor came out of nowhere and whisked a teary eyed Niall away.

Liam attempted to follow them but she almost ran into Zayn and cut left, distracting herself with the first random to get a hold of her. She’s drunk enough where she can only focus on one thing and there is no filter between her thoughts and her mouth.

When her partner starts to get too handsy she tries to break away but their grip tightens. Liam turns around pissed, “Get the fuck off me!” She warns trying again to yank her arm away, but his grip tightens more.

“You heard her, let go!” A voice behind Liam growls.

“Honey, we could take this somewhere else, somewhere private.” He replies sliding his hand from Liam’s arm to her hand, as if someone else didn’t cut in to help Liam escape. This guy is acting as if dancing with drunken strangers means they owe you something.

“You’re not my type,” Liam says pulling free she sees that it was Zayn that came to her rescue and makes a quick decision, “But she is.” Liam grabs Zayn and crushes their lips together for a biting kiss that lasts 3 heart beats. Breaking away Liam catches Zayn’s eyes, past the fire she sees something she cannot process.

Zayn goes to speak but Liam doesn’t think she could handle hearing it. She is starting to get the spins so she stomps away before she makes a scene.

She isn’t quick enough because Zayn catches up to her just in time to see her stumble on her own two feet. Zayn grabs her elbow to steady her, “Woah there. You need to sit?”

Liam cannot help but giggle, “I’m headed to get some water, I’ll be fine. Thank you very much.” Feet steady again Liam heads in the direction of the kitchen, not realizing that Zayn is following her to make sure she infact makes it to the kitchen.

When Liam struggles to open a bottle of water Zayn gently takes it out of her hands and quickly opens it. She holds it up to Liam’s lips and waits for her to open her mouth.

Liam takes a sip with a roll of her eyes, “Zayn, I can take care of myself. Why don’t you go back to Perrie and forget about me, yeah?” Liam takes the bottle of water out of Zayn’s hand and walks away, she thinks she sees Harry and Sophia so she heads in that direction not waiting for Zayn’s response.

Why? Why won’t Zayn just leave her be? Maybe if she did, Liam could get over this stupid crush. She loses sight of her friends during her mental rant and decides to head outside to hide from everything. She still hasn’t processed that she kissed Zayn.

“Liam, wait!” She just cannot shake Zayn, literally and figuratively. She turns around making sure they’re alone then looks at Zayn with a raised eyebrow.

“Zayn, honestly can you just not? Go fuck with someone else's head? Where’s Perrie? She doesn’t seem to mind your mind games. But I do. Can I have one night where I’m someone’s first choice? Not someone’s last resort, drunken, half assed hook-up” Liam’s upset, her eyes a bit teary, and is slowly backing away from Zayn who is visibly mad and slowly stalking towards her.

“Leeyum.” Is all Zayn says as she gets close enough to her to snatch the bottle of water out of her hand and throw it to the ground. Liam looks down at her water drunkenly happy that the cap was back on it.

“Liam” Liam looks up at the sky and takes a deep breath as Zayn backs her into something solid.

“Leeeeyumm?” Liam refuses to look Zayn in the eyes, she refuses to look at Zayn at all. She doesn’t think she could keep her composure if she did. She’s finally putting herself out there, demanding some semblance of respect from Zayn. “What Zayn? What do you want from me? You want a drunken hook up? Now’s your chance. One night only.” Liam grabs Zayn’s face and slams their lips together. She puts all her anger and frustration into the kiss she forgets to breath until Zayn bites back. Gasping, Zayn’s tongue pushes into Liam’s mouth making them both moan at the contact.

Zayn’s threads her fingers in Liam’s hair, pulling her back so they can catch their breath. Which is made difficult for Liam when Zayn bites her bottom lip, quickly moving to nip along her jaw. She returns their lips just as Liam opens her mouth to complain about the lack of touching their mouths are doing.

Liam’s hands have been awkwardly at her sides since Zayn’s threaded their way into her hair but at the absence of Zayn’s lips she grips Zayn’s hips pulling her flush against herself. When Zayn picks up the kiss again, Liam digs her nails into the exposed flesh on Zayn’s sides.

They are pressed chest to chest and Liam has managed to wiggle her leg in between Zayn’s to discreetly grind some of her frustration out on Zayn’s thigh. Zayn’s right hand tightens as her other hand slips out of Liam’s hair to ghost down her back, settling on Li’s ass and pushing her hips roughly down, increasing the friction forcing Liam to really grind on her.

Liam’s breath stutters and Zayn hums as Liam’s moans get stuck in her throat.

Zayn’s stopped kissing Liam to watch her. Liam’s heads is slightly tilted back, eyes closed and slightly fluttering in pleasure as she slowly ruts against Zayn’s thigh with the aid of Zayn’s hands on Liam’s full ass. Liam looks amazing and Zayn cannot help but duck her head down to suck on Liam’s neck, nipping at the birthmark staining her skin. “Liam,” Zayn whispers on her skin making her shivers as her breath ghosts over wet skin, “Liam, I want you.” She licks down her throat kissing along her collarbone.

Liam’s lips are moving but no sounds are coming out. She’s panting, completely focused on the feel of Zayn surrounding her, controlling her, torturing her. But she is taken aback by Zayn’s words and reality creeps into her drunken dream. “Show me.” Liam manages to moan into Zayn’s ear, lightly biting Zayn in retaliation for all that she is making Liam feel. When Zayn’s eyes flutter shut Liam takes advantage of the moment and slides her hands down to Zayn’s bum causing her to grind on Liam. Zayn’s breath falters and Liam turns them around so Zayn is the one to be pressed up against the tree.

With a quick kiss to Zayn’s lips, Liam steps away. “Zayn if you want me, you have to show me. Show me that I’m not some drunken mistake, or second choice when Perrie bores you.” Liam books it the fuck out of there, extremely proud of herself as well as ragingly horny.

**  
“What the fuck have I gotten myself into?” She asks herself once she’s home and cuddled in bed with a sleeping, tear soaked, Niall.**


	7. No Pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've been with this fic from the beginning you know I update at a snails pace and I apologize. Work and School have been kicking my ass but I hope to have more time soon.  
> This chapter is slightly a filler before things happen.  
> Let me know how you like it.  
> I self Beta'd so I apologize if I missed anything.  
> Feedback is appreciated.

**_Zayn_ **

 

Her lips are burning and constantly licking them is not helping. Zayn just cannot get enough of Liam’s kisses and she swears she can still taste the traces of her lip balm around her mouth.

 She thought she was taking this slow, making sure never to push Liam too far or kiss her on the lips keeping up this charade that Perrie and her are an item. Until Liam came and blew past every careful step Zayn took.

 She heads back into the party hoping to find Harry or Lou and tell them she’s leaving but she runs into Leigh-Anne first.

 “Zaynie!” She hooks an arm around Zayn and steers her away from the burst of chaos that became the dance floor. “Why didn’t you tell me!” Leigh looks at Zayn in disapproval and maybe it’s the alcohol clouding her mind or the intoxicating scent of Liam still lingering on her skin but she does not know what Leigh is talking about.

 “Pardon?”

 

“I saw Perrie. She was all over her ex.” Oh yeah that.

“I thought Pez would have told you but from your never ending cold shoulder since waking up in Liam’s bed I figured she didn’t tell you guys. We’ve been an arrangement the whole time.”  Zayn doesn’t mean to sound so bitter but she is she shrugs trying to play it off but not sure if it succeeded. People tend to always think and see the worst in her without explanation or just cause.

“Well I’m sorry. I should have figured that you two going from close friends to fuck buddies like a week after the split was fishy, especially since she spent those two weeks devastated eating ice cream and crying in bed.”

“She knew I would make her ex jealous enough to fight for her and it worked.” Her nose twitches as she inhales harshly, “They’ve been working through their issues but she can tell you the rest. I’m gonna go home. Can you tell Lou and Haz?” Zayn rubs at the back of her neck for something to do.

“You should tell her.” Zayn looks at Leigh and squints her eyes like she doesn’t know who she is talking about. “Liam, you should tell Liam. You obviously like her.”

“I’m not sure she’d believe me if I did.” Zayn gives Leigh a quick hug and leaves. Her hands are shaking as she digs around in her clutch looking for her cigarettes. “fuck” she whispers to herself. She’s really gotten herself in over her head.

She’s not sure if Liam will believe the truth but she knows she can show Liam that she is never a second choice to her.

~

**_Li_ **

 

When Liam wakes up her phone is dead, she has Niall’s mascara on her sleeve, and her hair is in knots from Zayn’s persistent fingers and yet she feels like a weight has been lifted from her shoulders.

She rolls out of Niall’s embrace leaving her to snuggle into a pillow Liam shoves under Niall in her place. She slips out to her room grabbing her towel and heads to the bathroom. Quickly turning the light on she runs the water for a shower waiting for the steam to indicate maximum heat. Examining herself in the mirror, she looks rough. Scrubbing hands over her face Liam blinks, her brown eyes are bloodshot and her lightly tanned skin is sickly pale, “I think I’m gonna vom.” She says to herself. She pulls her hair back and examines her neck. There are tiny blotches scattering her throat from where Zayn eagerly nipped along her skin. Pressing fingers to her skin brings the the full extent of what happened last night crashing down on her.

“Fuck.”

As she showers she scrubs at her skin trying to wash away the memories staining her mind. She plucked up the courage and showed Zayn her cards and now the ball is in her court. She feels light yet slightly embarrassed at her attempts at seduction, drunk Liam is a wild beast that rarely gets her chance to shine because she is a messy bitch that Sober Liam  hates to clean up after.

Getting out of the shower she wraps a towel around herself and yells at Niall to get up and shower as she walks past her room. They’re going to have pizza for breakfast and finish their girls night how it was supposed to end not full of complications. When they left the party they left their problems behind for someone else to deal with, literally.

 

~

 

“Enough fucking tea.” Niall says as she walks into the kitchen towel drying her hair. “I put your phone to charge and turned it on incase your mom called, it has been going off ever since.” She tosses Liam’s phone towards her.

“Thanks mummy.” Liam picks up her phone as Niall steals her third cuppa. When her mind is racing she can drink cup after cup until her bladder is ready to explode. Liam’s phone keeps buzzing in her hand, text notifications. Liam looks up at Niall as she locks her phone. She immediately saw three text messages from Zayn. “Let’s go get some pizza.”

Niall doesn’t question it. Even though it is 2pm they did just wake up, for Niall pizza is always an option.

They go to their favorite pizza spot and order three different personal pies to sample and share. Liam has her hands folded in her lap and is leaning over the table. She’s staring off at nothing slowly sipping at her glass of water as Niall just watches her, gauging her mood.

 

“So who were all the messages from? Karen?” Liam snaps out of her daydream at the mention of her mom.

“Uh I don’t know honestly I barely checked.” Liam lies slowly pulling out her phone. Niall immediately snatches it out of her hand.

“Let’s take a look, yeah?” Liam looks at her with puppy eyes and a pout but she nods and lays her head down on the table.

“Go ahead.”

“Ok, so you’ve got the standard group chat texts, a ‘I’ll call you after dinner’ text from Momma Payno, a few from Lou, and a few from Zayn.” Niall looks at Liam with a raised brow. “Hm, where should we begin?”

They both start at the same time, “Louis.” Liam begs as Niall sings, “Zayn”.

Liam groans,“Can Zayn be last? What did Lou say?” She’s begging but she deserves this, after Niall wiped her runny nose all over Liam’s favorite hoodie as they were cuddling last night.

“Ok ‘ _Last night was fun! Didn’t get to say goodbye._ ’ typical post fun night out text,” Niall’s eyes scan the next message, ‘aw ‘ _Hope Niall’s ok! Bressie is a banana dick._ ’”

 

“What does that even mean?” Liam picks herself up from the table watching Niall.

 

“Nobody knows what it means, but it’s provocative,” Niall giggles and continues. Letting Niall read her messages is oddly comforting. Liam is feeling better knowing they’re mostly normal. Well that is until Niall quirks her brow before reading aloud the next message, “Last one, ‘ _Perrie was all over her ex last night. That bitch has some nerve… Zayn has been acting weird all morning… She woke up EARLY, she was cheery even before her morning coffee and she asked for a copy of our practice and game schedule… WHAT DOES THIS ALL MEAN LIAM?_ ’ interesting.” I’ll text Leigh-Anne from my phone so you don’t seem nosey.” Liam’s mind is moving a mile a minute. Why is Louis asking Liam these questions? How is Liam supposed to know the answer?

“This is Lou meddling without trying to seem nosey.”

“Well it isn’t working. Are you ready for Zayn’s texts?” Niall asks as she scrolls through Liam’s phone.

“Uhh… yeah.” She takes a deep breath, Niall is looking at her as if she is being overdramatic, “Just rip the bandaid.”

Just as Niall opens her mouth Liam cuts her off, “Actually, before you read those I want you to know that last night even though we were stupid drunk your words really resonated with me. So I plucked up the courage,”

“Good ol’ liquid courage.” Niall cuts in with a knowing smile.

“-and I told Zayn that I refuse to be a consolation prize.” Liam shrugs and inclines her head for Niall to go on.

“Wow.” Niall looks at Liam with bright eyes, “I’m proud of you babe.” She quickly squeezes Liam’s hand before she starts, “Here we go,” Now Niall is being dramatic taking a deep breath in to mock Liam, “Zayn wrote, ‘ _First off I’d like to apologize for how I’ve been treating you, I don’t want you to assume I think less of you or do not realize your worth._ ’ ugh Zayn is a typical English major all grammatically correct text messages!”

 

“Niall. I am dying here, and you have the nerve-” She quickly cuts her off.

“Ok I’m sorry, that was the first text the next just says, ‘ _I am truly and deeply sorry._ ’ the last one says, ‘ _I know words aren’t enough so I’ll show you.’_ Ok Justin Bieber.” Niall says rolling her eyes as Liam snatches the phone from her hand and rereads the texts to herself. It’s true they’re real. Word for word and sent this morning, not in last night’s drunken haze.

“Oh thank god! Here comes the pizza.” Niall practically moans as it’s placed in front of them and Liam cannot help but smile at the normalcy of it all as she mentally over analyses every word and punctuation mark in Zayn’s text messages.

 

~

 

After that Liam doesn’t hear from Zayn. She didn’t reply but Zayn did say she’d show her. And so far Liam hasn’t seen shit.

Well that is until Zayn shows up to her Wednesday football practice. She’s perched in the stands with her sketch pad and headphones in her ears, lazily watching them scrimmage before drills.

Liam tries not to think about it but then Zayn is there, every practice. She gives Liam her space, only waving at her when their eyes meet. They trudge through slightly clumsy chit chat when they wait for Lou to change after practice. Zayn always stays till the end, and after two practices she expands their conversations, giving Liam praise and asking her how her classes are going. She stutters through it, talking to Zayn without the warmth of alcohol in her veins always makes the words Liam tries to speak thick on her tongue. Zayn listens patiently, eyes wide with interest.

 

Sometimes Harry will tag along, if she doesn’t have work, bringing her camera and snapping pictures of the team and the few trees surrounding the pitch. The times Harry comes along seem to give Zayn strength because she always invites Liam to hangout with them or offers to help Liam with whatever paper she is struggling with at the time. The hope shining in Zayn’s eyes making it incredibly difficult to decline her sincere offers. Yet the few times when Liam had to decline, Zayn doesn’t push, she knows Liam needs time to think.

When their next game rolls around 2 weeks later, Zayn is there dressed in the red and white of their school’s colors. She stands out in the crowd with her freshly dyed platinum ombre. Liam’s eyes catch on her every time she looks towards the crowd. Zayn’s seated towards the front of the stands for maximum Liam viewing.

Liam’s stretching out her legs on the pitch when Lou comes up behind her and throws an arm around her, “So when we win you’re finally gonna accept Zayn’s invitation for coffee right?”

To be honest Liam isn’t sure why she keeps saying no, it’s just coffee, but her expectations are too high. “Um, yeah?” Lou gives her a look, “I actually think I will.” Louis pumps a fist in the air and Liam allows a small smile to form.

~

They smash it, it was a hard fought game and Liam’s body will be screaming tomorrow from the ill placed tackles but they won 3-1. She’s running off of a high. The adrenaline from winning the game still vibrating through her veins, not even the cold spray of the locker room showers could calm her. Both Lou and Liam scored a goal and they cannot keep the grins off their faces. As they walk out of the locker room, Niall is retelling the game from her perspective. They’re all so wrapped up in the play by play that they practically barrel over Harry and Zayn.

Harry is all smiles giving out warm hugs, to each of them. Louis whispers something in Hazza’s ear that causes her to double take and they disappear without a word. Leaving Niall, Zayn, and Liam alone in familiar silence.

“Well congrats ladies!” Zayn says smiling brightly at them. Niall wraps her up in a hug, “Thanks friend.” They pull apart and Zayn moves to give Liam a hug. She wasn’t expecting it and her arms get awkwardly stuck to her sides.

“Uh Zayn?” Liam coughs to hide her stutter.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Zayn quickly pulls away taking a step back to give Liam space.

“Would you like to get that cup of coffee I’ve been promised?” Liam smiles trying to break the tense air that is Zayn’s defenses rising.

Her face breaks out into a wide smile, “Yes, of course. I’m free tomorrow and Monday, I can make time most days really.” Zayn hopes her eagerness isn’t radiating off of her too strongly, but she was starting to lose hope. But her response doesn’t get the effect she was hoping for because Liam seems to deflate.

Liam is looking at her hands as she wrings the strap of her travel bag, Zayn lightly clears her throat and Liam looks up at her through her lashes, “Are you free today?” and woah, wow, Zayn wants to run a lap around the pitch to burn off her excitement.   
“Yes!” She grabs Liam’s hand and heads towards campus.


	8. Yeah, I Said it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for keeping up with this. It's been a struggle for me to be consisitent but I am 90% finished this and it's becoming bittersweet.  
> A HUGE thank you to Azra @frannkocean on tumblr) for reading this and giving me confidence AND Megan, aka @paynefulperiods on tumblr for being my Beta. It's honestly revitalized me. 
> 
> THERE IS SEX IN THIS CHAPTER

They’re still holding hands as the wind cuts through Liam’s windbreaker. She knows Zayn had to feel the shiver run through her body, and if she didn’t, she can definitely hear the chatter of her teeth.

 Zayn turns to look at her and slows down, pulling Liam close and wrapping her arm around her. “How about we go back to your place, you get changed into something warmer and then we can decide if we want to go to Starbucks, or venture to one of the hundred random cafes around campus.” You can see energy wafting off of Zayn. She’s vibrating with a mixture of happiness and nerves, Liam can't quite believe it is because of her.

 Liam’s experience with Zayn has been limited. Snapshots and glimpses into who Zayn really is, constantly changing and evolving leaving the total image never complete. But she has a feeling Zayn is letting her in, right now. Pushing down her typical effortlessly confident exterior wall and allowing Liam to see a new side of her.

 The walk back to Liam’s is quick, Zayn stayed wrapped around her until they walked through the door. Zayn silently follows Liam to her room, sitting down on Liam’s bed and watching her intently. Li quietly takes in Zayn’s appearance, she's the essence of comfy and cozy, wearing black leggings and a thick oversized hunter green sweater, her docs are an ombre brown with chunky heels making her slender legs look endless under her sweater.

 When Liam turns back to her closet she is even more lost as what to wear than before. She spots her timbs and quickly grabs them along with a cropped sweater and light colored high-waisted jeans she turns to her drawers to grab a real bra then looks at Zayn and nods her head to indicate she’s running to the bathroom.

 As soon as the door clicks shut she strips off her post game clothes and throws on what she picked out. Her hair is still damp despite her erratic attempt to dry it using a hand dryer in the locker room after her shower. Liam quickly brushes out the knots and simply center parts her hair and twist the two sections into low lying buns, grabbing Eleanor's pale blue beanie that was forgotten in the bathroom. She takes a look at herself in the mirror and has an urge to put on at least some tinted moisturizer but she thinks, “fuck it” either way the chill of the wind will leave her cheeks a blotchy red so why waste the time.

 When she walks back into her room Zayn is laying on her bed, hands folded behind her head just staring at her ceiling. Liam sits next to her grabbing her boots, “Just need to put my shoes on and grab a jacket and we can go.” She smiles at Zayn and lightly pokes her cheek, causing Zayn to grin in return.

 As Liam leans down to lace up her timbs, Zayn asks, “Have you decided where we should go?” She slightly leans her chin on Liam’s shoulder not interrupting her shoe tying just simply a reminder that she is there.

 

“Let’s just stumble blindly into one of the hundreds of cafe around campus.” Liam suggests, her eyes are bright and the blue of the beanie brings out the warmth. Zayn gets caught up in her eyes, they’re inviting and deep making her feel at ease. Zayn startles when she realizes she would follow those eyes anywhere.

 ~

 For two people who struggled to even look at each other sober just a couple of weeks ago, their coffee date has been a nonstop debate. “How can you honestly look me in the EYES and say that Green Lantern is better than Batman?” Liam practically screeches and Zayn cannot help but break out in a fit of giggles. The couple near them looks at them appalled by Liam’s outburst and noticing the older woman’s face spurs Liam into her own fit of giggles. They’ve already talked about the easy conversation starters, such as music and movies. When Liam mentioned her skepticism towards Ben Affleck playing her beloved Batman, a DC vs Marvel debate broke out. After gushing over the latest Deadpool trailer and how Ryan Reynolds is going to be amazing, Liam brought up the tragic Green Lantern movie which lead to this, a “who’s the ultimate DC Hero” debate and Liam feels strongly about a specific billionaire orphan.

 “You should have seen your face.” Zayn sputters out in between another fit of giggles. Her eyes are watering and Zayn’s face hurts from smiling for so long. She brings her hands up to her cheeks and squishes them trying to massage the muscles.  Can your face really get stuck in a certain position because the more she hangs out with Liam, the more a bright smile is etched on her face.

 Liam attempts a pout but her smile breaks through every time she fully pouts. It’s not as if she isn’t taking Liam serious, Liam is dead serious about Batman, it is just so difficult not to feel some sort of affection towards Liam’s face. Liam is just so expressive, her face always an open book into how she’s feeling and it’s just really refreshing to have someone be open and honest with you without it seeming forced.

 Liam grabs Zayn’s hands as she removes them from her face, Liam quickly schools her face into something vaguely serious, “Zayn Malik, whatever this,” Liam points between them, “is, cannot go any further, unless you come to the light and realize the mistakes of your past non team Batman ways.”

 Zayn lifts an eyebrow, “Hmmmm, well I don't know, I’ve been pretty happy with this mindset thus far.” She mumbles looking dramatically into the distance.

 Li looks down as if she’s been defeated, her lips slightly pouty. Until she looks up at Zayn through her lashes and bursts out, “I can show you the world,” Liam grins as wide as the chesire cat, “shining shimmering splendid, let me tell you, princess why Batman is the shit.”  Liam proceeds to break into the most adorable crinkly eyed laugh as soon as she speeds through her off tempo remix.  Zayn laughs with her even though she feels as if she’s been punched in the solar plexus, Zayn’s left again with the thought _how is Liam even real?_ She knows when she wakes up tomorrow she’s going to wonder if today was some wild dream.

 “You have a very lovely voice Liam.” Zayn smiles tracing her fingers along the back of Liam’s hand.

“Are you trying to distract me by changing the subject Miss Malik?” Liam turns her hand over letting Zayn trace the palm of her hand.

 “Just trying to avoid conflict.”

“Yes, well I do believe it is a little late for that.” When Zayn looks confused Liam nods her head to the older couple to their left,”We have properly pissed off the entire coffee shop-”

“We?” Zayn quirks an eyebrow cutting Liam off with a laugh.

“Well, I may have been a tad over-excited.” Liam blushes, looking around to see if people are still giving them the stink eye.

 “Stimulating conversation will do that to you.” Zayn winks. They clean up their table and leave walking shoulder to shoulder their hands brushing every so often.

 When they stop at a crosswalk Liam locks her pinky finger with Zayn’s and leans her head on Zayn’s shoulder. “This was really great.” Liam smiles into Zayn’s shoulder.

“Twas”

“We should do this again.”

“I’d love to.” Zayn smiles back at Liam. They’re back on campus, walking aimlessly trying to avoid the end of the night.

“I’m honestly going to take you up on all your post practice offers.” Liam stops turning towards Zayn. She’s smiling at Zayn. the wind is picking up but they refuse to let go of each other's hands. Their free hands hold back the loose strands of hair blowing across their vision.

“Oh really?” Zayn giggles lifting an eyebrow.

“Yeah. I really need help on this comp paper I’m writing. Like it started out ok but it has to be about ten pages and I just don’t want to sound redundant or vague.” Liam blushes slightly at the need of a favor as well was her worry and sharing it with Zayn.

 But Zayn’s face breaks out into a warm smile,“Library date it is! You’ll have to sneak in the coffee though because the librarians love me and I cannot do anything to tarnish my good reputation.” Zayn winks and Liam bites her lip to keep her smile from completely taking over her face.

 ~

 They’ve gotten to a point where they are incredibly comfortable with each other and maybe they should have saw a slip up coming sooner.

 They subconsciously fall into each other when they are together. They become regulars at the coffee shop they stumbled into after Liam’s game. The baristas at first were apprehensive of their random outbursts and fits of giggles but Liam somehow charms them. Zayn thinks she just tips them well, ‘hush money’ Zayn accuses of Liam.

 They also go to the library to work on Liam’s paper, she’s not bad, just slight grammatical errors and a few run on sentences. Of course they’re schucked away in a secluded section of the library when things turn awkward.

 Liam was so sleepy, she’d been at the library for a few hours before Zayn met up with her after class. Zayn was helping her revise the paper she’d been slaving over for the past week and mentally Liam was drowsy from concentrating on the screen of her laptop. Zayn’s body was so warm, wrapped up in a hoodie that Liam swears Zayn nicked from her. Zayn’s body was turned towards her even though she was faced towards Liam’s laptop, reading Liam’s draft.

 Initially Zayn had solely sat down next to her to read the edits Liam had made, but Liam’s proximity had Zayn’s arm easily finding its way around her waist. Liam leaned closer, working on pure instinct chasing the delicate smell of Zayn’s perfume. It was comforting and becoming so familiar that Liam didn't even think twice before leaning over and gently kissing Zayn’s neck causing Zayn to shiver and Liam to freeze.

 They didn’t talk about it, failing horribly at acting normal and quickly packing up Liam’s scattered papers and parting ways to ‘sleep’. But the underlying sexual tension was there. It was bound to happen, they even had it before, when they were led purely on drunken desire. But they were trying to take it slow, Zayn was trying to prove herself to Liam but Liam seems to have other intentions.

 There were only a couple days of awkwardness but it soon faded to the background as they fell into their typical bubble of comfort. Liam aced her paper, thanks to Zayn’s incredible attention to detail. Liam wants Zayn to work out with her but Zayn refuses, they compromise, taking walks around the local dog park. They both cannot help but stop and ask to pet and coo at every pup they pass, they both really love animals, dogs especially and they each want to get one but they have no time.  

 It is a Saturday night, Zayn has Liam cradled in her arms as they enjoy a lazy night in. Liam had a game earlier in the day and she took a brutal hit to the back of her leg. She was down for a good minute which is very un-Liam-like, never wanting to show weakness when she's on the pitch. After further inspection Liam has the beginnings of a gnarly bruise on the top of her thigh and on the bottom of her left ass cheek.

 They planned to watch Captain America: Winter Soldier but when Liam turned the tv on they were playing Iron Man and she got caught up in the plot or maybe just Robert Downey Jr.

 “It’s almost finished, you still up to watch Cap?” Zayn asks looking down at Liam who is using Zayn’s right boob as a pillow. Liam looks up at her and smiles sleepily. Zayn’s struck with an overwhelming need to coddle her, her hand subconsciously moving. Desperate to make some sort of contact, Zayn cannot help but brush the loose hair that's fallen and tangled into Liam's eyelashes behind her ear.

 “Yes, I’m just going to need some painkillers and an ice pack for my bum. Want me to make popcorn and hot cocoa?” Liam was laying on her right side keeping pressure off her left where she's sore.

 “Yes please.” Zayn smiling as Liam slides off the couch. She's being careful of her bruised butt cheek, trying to keep as much pressure as she can off it until she takes some medicine. Walking into the kitchen, she quickly pulls out the ingredients to make the hot cocoa and grabs a bag of microwavable popcorn. Liam quickly takes some pain killers with a cup of water she poured earlier and then throws a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

 Liam will microwave popcorn, but she is serious about her hot cocoa. She has a whole process, boiling the milk and adding chocolate chips, She even decorates the mugs with chocolate syrup and adds whip cream on top.

 Zayn comes into the kitchen as Liam pops some popcorn into her mouth. “I thought you could use some help.” Zayn winks at Liam as she stands next to her at the counter. She looks at the mugs of cocoa, “What the hell! Liam this looks amazing! I thought you were just gonna throw some cocoa powder in hot water, this is some next level shit.” Zayn grabs the mug Liam offers and takes a small sip. “Oh my, uhhh” Zayn has to contain her moan. It’s the perfect mix of milk and chocolate, not too heavy on her tongue and not too hot. “Where have you been all my life? You are an evil genius. This is sick. I don’t think I can ever look at hot cocoa the same.” Liam is giggling as Zayn takes sips in between her compliments.

 Liam cannot help but smile, any time Zayn compliments her she can feel the blush warm her skin and her heart rate pick up. “Lots of trial and error to get this recipe. I can write it down for you?”

 “So that I have to make it myself? Pffft! Now that I know you can make this in what?” Zayn looks at her wrist as if she's wearing a watch, she isn't, “under ten minutes? I will be expecting this every winter cuddle session.” Zayn never moves her mug more than an inch from her mouth.

 Liam gently knocks her hip to Zayn’s, “Who says there will be more winter cuddle sessions?” Liam asks lifting an eyebrow. Liam’s season is almost over and Zayn is a bit nervous about what that means for them. It’s not like she expects Liam to drop her but Liam will have more free time, what if Liam is expecting Zayn to back down now that she can’t stalk her at practice.

 Zayn puts down her near empty mug of cocoa and turns towards Liam, thinking about how to reply. When Liam looks up from her cocoa she is met with the full force of Zayn’s scrunchy eyed gaze. Zayn's smirking at Liam, hiding her nerves, and Liam's overcome with a desire to put her own mug down and kiss the crinkles at the corners of Zayn's eyes.

 Liam can tell Zayn has a reply, her jaw tenses for a moment as if she’s going to speak, but is worried she’ll scare Liam away. She turns fully towards Zayn and tilts her head trying to will her into speaking. Liam is kinda in love with Zayn’s ability to go from light hearted jokes to intense looks in point five seconds. The phrase ‘in love’ having to do with Zayn leave Liam flustered, it’s a strong word but she likes how Zayn always leaves her breathless.

 Zayn steps closer and ghosts her fingertips up Liam’s arm, enticing a silent gasp from Liam. She's always hyper sensitive to Zayn's simplest touch. She takes that as a cue, looking from Liam’s eyes to her lips and back again as if asking permission before she makes a move. When Liam does nothing to stop it, Zayn initiates the kiss. Breaking the tension with a tentative brush of the lips. The kiss is gentle and Zayn pulls back slowly not moving too far from Liam’s lips. She blinks her eyes open to see Liam’s slight shock, her eyes are wide and her breath shaky. Liam quickly sets aside her drink, it's completely forgotten aside from the sweetness clinging to Zayn's lips. The thought makes Liam lick her lips as she gently brings her hand up to Zayn’s cheek, bringing their lips together and taking control.

 This kiss starts off slow, soft drags of lips moving together, building a knowledge of each other’s plush skin. They’re both testing the waters, Zayn doesn’t wish to push but Liam has other ideas. Since her hand touched Zayn’s skin, Liam has been working on pure instinct. Zayn has given over control. Moving a fraction closer, Liam places her free hand to Zayn’s hip and deepens the kiss, tongues rolling against each other muffling their hums of approval.

 The mix of arousal and the heat of the kiss goes straight to Zayn’s head, making her knees weak and her breath stutter. Liam takes advantage of her parted lips and Zayn has to choke back a moan as Liam sucks her tongue into her mouth. Zayn’s lost in the pleasure and moves her limp arms to Liam’s shoulders for balance. She feels overheated, warmth pooling in her belly with Liam’s gentle ministrations. When Zayn slightly tilts her head back, Liam releases Zayn’s tongue to run her’s along the roof of Zayn’s mouth.

 Zayn shifts, pulling Liam closer as she tightens her languid arms around Liam’s neck. She tangles her fingers into the soft waves of Liam’s hair and tugs slightly. Liam’s growl of approval is closer to a purr, the slight sound making Zayn whine when she hears it. Liam moves impossibly closer, her hands slide down Zayn's sides resting at the seam of her t-shirt, fingers skimming the skin of her waist.

 “Zayn.” Liam whispers against her lips, not wanting to break the bubble of tension they’ve created. Not waiting for Zayn to clear her head, Liam moves to place light kisses against Zayn’s jaw. Her eyes are closed tight in bliss, trying to memorize the feel of Liam's lips on her heated skin. The kiss turns sloppy, more teeth than lips, as Zayn tightens her hold in Liam’s hair to keep her close.

 Liam’s lips moving to her ear, Liam gentles, “Zayn, babe, look at me, yeah?” Her lips nibble on Zayn’s earlobe and Zayn feels like she’s caught fire. Her eyes are still closed and she is concentrating on calming her breaths to reply, but Liam makes it oh so difficult, licking a stripe down Zayn’s neck. Zayn shivers as she feels Liam’s silent giggle ghost over her already sensitive flesh. Liam’s thumb moves to rub at the goosebumps she’s created.

“Hmmm?” Zayn’s wrecked. Liam’s touch maddening, she’s intoxicated by it. Zayn’s been yearning for this since they first touched skin. She’s felt this magnetic pull that has spurred her on in her pursuit of Liam.

 “I want you, Zayn. Do you want me?” Liam asks against Zayn’s neck, hiding from Zayn’s eyes. Zayn is too focused on the slight quiver under her skin to open her eyes, she knows her pupils are wide and her skin flushed. When Zayn takes too long to respond, Liam gently licks at the goose flesh, Zayn’s breath gets stuck in her throat and she tightens her grip in Liam’s hair. She wants Liam to continue but she can't catch her breath.

 After a few more heart beats, Zayn still has yet to respond. Liam pulls back, watching Zayn’s face. Her mouth is slack and it turns into an adorable pout begging to be kissed. They’re breathing in time with each other, and Liam is slightly infatuated with the flutter of Zayn’s eyelashes when her touch tickles Zayn. Liam holds back more forcing Zayn to blink her eyes open.

 Letting out a stuttered breath, Zayn nods. Her words are stuck in her dry throat. She’s looking at Liam hoping her eyes portray her thoughts, pupils blown, heavy with lust. But Liam is stubborn. “Use your words, babe.” Liam pleads, her thumb on Zayn’s waist rubbing soothing circles against her skin.

 Liam moves her hand back up to Zayn’s cheek to look into her eyes. She rubs her thumb against Zayn’s kiss stained lips. Zayn’s an intoxicating mix of hot cocoa, cream, and something else entirely Zayn. Liam cannot help but lick her own lips chasing the taste, but she’s met with the sweetness of cocoa and a slight saltiness from the popcorn she sneaked while the cocoa heated.

 Zayn’s eyes watch Liam’s tongue peak out and she bites her lip, “Please.” she mumbles against Liam’s thumb, nipping at it in an attempt to spur Liam on.

“Please?” Liam smirks slipping her hand to Zayn’s hip, slowly moving it up her shirt, resting it right underneath her bra, tickling the soft skin of her side with her thumb. Liam doesn’t smirk, not often and Zayn is reveling in the way her soft features make the smirk more sensual than sexy.  

 “Please touch me.” Zayn whimpers, her pout returns and Liam wants to kiss it away. Zayn’s never been like this before, she’s needy in a way that maybe she’ll feel embarrassed by but right now she’s unbelievably turned on. Typically Zayn gets off on being in control but the heat in Liam’s eyes ignites something new in her. She enjoys giving Liam some of the control, she’s drunk on the gentle way Liam handles her.

 “I am touching you, babe.” Liam mumbles a smile into the skin of Zayn’s neck, her favorite hiding place from the desire burning in Zayn’s eyes. Her lips cannot seem to part for too long from the supple skin of her neck. It seems to be a soft spot, making Zayn’s heart rate pick up. Liam is always this bashfully dominant person, she has a backbone but is considerate of others, allowing them to make their own decisions and have their own thoughts. Zayn cannot help but feel refreshed by everything Liam is, does, projects.

 “Not where it matters.” Zayn stutters out trying to pull Liam closer and wiggle her leg in between Liam’s seeking some sort of friction to her heat, dripping for attention.

 “Ahhh,” Liam tsks, bringing both hands back to Zayn’s waist. Liam looks around trying to bring Zayn back to their reality, “In the kitchen?” Liam giggles as Zayn opens her eyes and pouts at Liam.

 “Take me on the table, against the wall, I don’t care. I want you too Leeyum.” Zayn rushes, hands moving to the bottom of Liam’s shirt trying to undress her though their arms are tangled.

 “What if someone walks in?” Liam huffs out, she’s not saying no. Her breath stuttering at the need seeping into Zayn’s voice, her eyes pleading.

 “They can watch.” Zayn grunts as she pushes Liam against the closest wall. She catches her off guard and pulls Liam’s shirt over her head. Liam’s hands are on her in the next breath slowly dragging Zayn’s shirt over her tummy and quickly over her head.

 “You’d like that?” Liam licks at Zayn’s collarbone and looks up at her from under her lashes. “Huh, babe? Want someone to see how good I make you feel? How wrecked you are from my touch?” Liam’s back to her favorite spot right under Zayn’s jaw, lips moving against her neck. It’s like every time Liam opens her mouth Zayn isn’t sure which Liam she’s going to get, cautious Liam or this carnal Liam.

 They cannot stop touching each other, this is uncharted territory for them and they are both eager to memorize the other’s skin. Zayn nods, fingers moving to Liam's shoulders and digging into her warm skin.

 Liam's hands stay firmly on Zayn's waist as she pushes Zayn back a smidge to look her over. Her skin is so warm and soft to the touch, her golden brown skin mixing with the splashes of color from her tattoos on her sides and arms. She's a work of art. Her bra’s silky and royal blue, the color looks so lovely against her skin that Liam is tempted to leave it on, but Zayn's impatient. Noticing the adoration in Liam’s eyes she gentles her fingers down Liam’s sides. Zayn takes advantage of the slight space between them, leaning forward so her bra covered chest rubs against Liam’s as she moves her arms behind her back to unclasp her bra, letting it fall to the ground beside them.

 “fuck” Liam gasps out taking in the curves of Zayn’s breasts, her areolas deeper in color than her skin almost matching her eyes. Her nipples. Fuck, Liam's weak just looking at them. She should have prepared herself for this but as much as Zayn's been on her mind she never thought to think about what she looked like naked. She was more obsessed with the feel of her skin and the taste of her lips, she never got to think past that. But now looking at the silver barbells adorning each pert nipple, Liam feels overwhelmed. She let's out a whimper and slides her hands up Zayn's sides stopping herself right underneath the curve of her breasts.

 Zayn's eyes just take her in, watching Liam memorize her skin. Liam’s getting flustered, her breath stutters out, and she looks into Zayn’s eyes to see they mirror hers. Blown out pupils, heavy eyelids, desire burning bright. Zayn nods as Liam’s thumb slowly moves along the curve of her breast. Liam quickly looks down as she lightly rubs against Zayn’s right nipple, causing Zayn to gasp out a whine of approval. Liam watches Zayn’s face as she does it again, just the lightest touch, setting Zayn alight.  

 When Zayn can't take anymore she tugs one of Liam's bra straps down her arm to get her attention. “Leeyum…” she pants, “You're very quiet now.” She leans forward making sure one of her nipples runs across Liam's exposed skin. Liam has to suppress a shiver as the cool metal runs against her flushed skin. “You had so much to say before, yeah?” Zayn pouts playfully, biting her lip as Liam whispers a finger around her nipple.

 The pout of her lips snap Liam out of her stupor. She moans as their lips collide, the kiss is biting, teeth and harsh gasps against each other’s mouths. Liam’s hands slide down the expanse of Zayn's back and grip her bum.

“My room, now.” Liam growls tilting her forehead to Zayn's, “please.” she whines as an afterthought.

 Zayn nods quickly and Liam is grabbing her hand and leading the way down the hall to her room.

The door is barely closed as Liam pushes Zayn against it. Zayn's hands are splayed out at her sides, forgotten, she’s too focused on Liam’s caressing her skin. Liam gently brushes her lips against Zayn's. She smiles into another peck then mouths down her neck.

Zayn throws her head back to give Liam more skins to explore. She licks across Zayn's collarbone, nipping at the ink on her skin watching as the red blotches bloom under the scrawl of ink.

 Zayn’s huffs of breath are mixed with the hums of approval Liam rumbles against her skin, Liam looks up at Zayn through her eyelashes as she moves lower. She kisses the top of each breast then quickly takes a step back, taking her own bra off. She moves to pull her yoga pants down when Zayn, eyes never leaving the slight sway of Liam’s heavy breasts, unbuttons her jeans. Liam tuts, grabbing Zayn's hands and moving them to her sides. She tickles her fingertips up Zayn's tummy, stopping at her breasts.

 Zayn laces their fingers together gently pulling Liam closer so that their chests slide against each other adding to the liquid heat pooling in their stomachs. Zayn groans, her skin is unbearably hot. She is desperate for any sort of relief. Liam’s lips are attached to the already bruised and sensitive skin of her neck, so she moves to take her jeans off again.

 Liam pulls back, grabbing her wrists and moving them above Zayn’s head with her right hand. “No, no babe.” Liam looks over Zayn’s chest, arched out begging to be touched, “Did I say you could take your pants off?” Liam’s taking control and Zayn loves this push and pull they have over each other.

 Zayn whimpers and shakes her head, biting her bottom lip she stares at Liam trying to convey everything she wants to say. Liam smiles as she leans closer to Zayn's chest. Making Zayn arch her back further, trying to move her breasts closer to Liam’s face. “Zayn,” Liam licks up the underside of Zayn's left breast but stops before she reaches her nipple, “I didn't hear you, babe.” Liam presses a light kiss to Zayn's left nipple then moves to mimic her torture on the other breast. Zayn's squirming trying to be still yet seeking out Liam’s touch.

 “Words, babe.” Liam kisses at the tattoo between Zayn's breasts, her loose hair tickling Zayn’s sensitive nipples.

 “No.” Liam moves back a fraction looking evenly into Zayn's eyes.

She gives them a few moments to breathe before asking, “No?” loosening her hold on Zayn’s wrist incase she’s misreading her.

 “No, you didn't say I could fully undress.” Zayn stutters, whimpering as Liam moves closer again. “Please Liam.”

“What do you want baby?” Liam asks smirking, her index finger circles Zayn's right nipple never fully touching it.

 “Liam, I want you.”

“You have me, Zayn.” Liam’s beyond fond as she kisses Zayn's cheek.

Zayn moves to join their lips, sloppily kissing Liam as she remains pinned between Liam and the door. She bites Liam's lip to egg her on, “I want all of you.” Zayn growls as she wraps her leg around Liam's waist bringing her even closer. Now that they’re eye level, Zayn surges forward and nips at Liam's collarbone causing Liam to gasp.

 Liam drops her wrists and grabs her waist, “Lay on the bed, do not move, do not undress any further.” Liam growls and watches Zayn stumble to the bed on unstable legs. As Zayn climbs onto the bed, Li strips out of her yoga pants and moves toward Zayn stopping at edge of the bed.

Even still in her jeans, Zayn is a sight. Liam is slightly envious of the way her golden skin seems to make her tattoos brighter. They accentuate her figure, the florals and mandalas painted down her arms emphasize the jut of her bare hips and the narrowness of her waist. She has a blotchy black heart peaking out from the low rise of her jeans and Liam wonders if she sucks a mark into it will anyone besides Zayn and her know it's there. Zayn's tattoos frame her chest, script along her collarbones and an intricate mandala design coming up just between her breasts and framing her rib cage.

 Zayn huffs once she's settled and Liam doesn't move. Liam’s left in just a black lace thong and Zayn makes grabby hands at her begging her closer. Liam should have expected this to go like everything else they’ve done, one minute the sexual tension is crackling threatening to snap and in the next second they’re playful almost childlike in their giddiness to innocently please each other.

 Liam giggles as she crawls up the bed and stalks over Zayn, planting her ass right in Zayn's lap. Zayn’s quick to grab Liam’s hips, gently moving them over her lap adding to the friction. They both gasp at the contact, Zayn’s face mirrors Liam's; hooded eyes, lips bitten in ecstasy, and flushed cheeks.

 Liam stills her movements and Zayn goes to protest but it dies in her throat when Liam begins gently licking at her nipple. Zayn chokes on a moan, taken off guard as Liam rolls her tongue around Zayn's right nipple. Her tongue playing with the cold bar, the heat contrasting deliciously with the cool of the ring. Zayn's hand tugs lightly on Liam's hair, nails lightly scraping against her scalp making Liam hum against her bud. Zayn moves to touch her unoccupied nipple, but Liam is quicker, grabbing her hand and lightly biting her left nipple in punishment, Li’s free hand torturously circling Zayn’s right nipple never touching it as she sucks on the left.

 Zayn’s a writhing mess, trapped under Liam’s body she can do nothing but throw her head back at the sight before her. It’s too much to feel and watch, Zayn’s tempted to slide her free hand down to her dripping heat to take the edge off but she knows Liam would stop her. Balling her hand into the comforter, Zayn moans loudly arching her back as Liam nips at her bud, circling her tongue around her barbell then blowing cool air on her slick heated skin. Liam is focused on this agonizing pace, filling the room with Zayn’s moans and hiccups of breath.

 “You’re being so good for me, baby.” Liam mumbles against her right breast.

“Liam, please” Zayn stutters out, her body trembling with need. Her nipples are sensitive and Liam's mouth on them has her so close to tipping over the edge.

“Turn over yeah?” Liam coos shifting off of Zayn.

“Yeah?” Zayn whines, shivering as her nipples rub against the bed.

 Liam grabs Zayn’s bum sliding her down the bed until her ass is up, Zayn moans loudly, the drag of her nipples across the bed making her arch her ass even further into Liam’s hands.

Liam grabs the waist of her jeans and slides them down, her breath getting caught in her throat when she realizes that Zayn’s not wearing panties.

 “Liam” Zayn moans as Liam squeezes her cheeks apart, nosing right along her skin never touching her where she truly wants.

“Zaynie babe, you’re intoxicating.” Liam mumbles against her thigh before sucking a mark into her skin. Zayn’s knuckles are white as she grips the comforter for purchase, bearing back into Liam’s touch.

 Liam pulls back to take in the view before her, Zayn’s long hair truly in a messy bun barely on top of her head, back arched, ass up in offering. Liam kisses up Zayn’s spine, stopping at the fantail adorning the back of her neck and sucking a bruise into her skin. “Please” Zayn begs, pushing her bum back into Liam once again.

 Liam doesn’t respond, opting to slide down Zayn’s skin and tickle her fingers down her crack, causing Zayn’s breath to stutter. Zayn's skin is smooth, there is a light sheen of sweat and goose bumps rising wherever Li touches. Liam moves with the curve of Zayn’s bum, lightly sliding a finger down her center.

 “Uhh” Zayn gasps out at the simple touch, rocking back trying to chase Liam’s fingers. Liam tongues the dimples above Zayn’s bum, she traces her fingers down Zayn's supple skin to feel the liquid heat leaking from her sex. Her touch is so soft, just lightly moving the slick around Zayn’s lips, never really giving Zayn what she truly wants. Zayn’s panting and whining, groaning when Liam’s finger moves just inside her heat to dampen her finger and move the moisture, leaving Zayn’s lips shiny.

 “Is this ok?” Liam has to rein herself in, she isn't sure of what Zayn likes and she doesn't want to move too fast.

 “Yeah.” Zayn moans out, and Liam smiles kissing her thigh. After a few drags of Liam’s finger, Zayn can feel herself leaking, spurred on by Liam’s encouragement.

 “You look so good baby.” Liam sighs out.

Breath stuttering, Zayn feebly attempts to rub her thighs together to add to the friction but Liam palms her ass. She’s pushing back when Li spreads her cheeks as huffs a breath over her core. “ _Leeyum!”_ Zayn whines into a pillow, trying to bite back her pleas, hoping Liam will reward her for her patience.

 Once Liam’s satisfied she kisses each of Zayn’s cheeks, nuzzling her nose against the skin of Zayn's thigh hiding a smile. Zayn’s a whining mess, trying to encourage Liam to give her what she’s gagging for.

 Liam’s finger moves a fraction, circling Zayn’s clit, she feels Zayn’s thighs quivering and Liam has to sneak a hand down to her own heat, teasing a whimper out into the skin of Zayn’s ass.

 Quickly she bites the skin on the inside of Zayn’s thigh, licking over the mark to soothe it. She repeats her nips on Zayn’s other’s thigh, then surprising, Zayn she flattens her tongue, licking a stripe up Zayn’s heat. “Yes!” Zayn moans out, pushing back onto Liam’s tongue. She licks down, stopping to roll her tongue against Zayn’s bundle of nerves.

 “Yes-” Zayn keens, she’s a wreck and Liam’s barely touched her. Her words are incoherent, babbling a mix of “please”, “Liam”, and “babe”. Her legs trapped by her jeans around her knees restricting her movements, Liam spreads her again, this time moving two fingers lightly over Zayn’s heat. Zayn shivers out a moan, she’s so sensitive she could probably cum just from the slightest touch.

 “Do you like this?” Liam traces her finger around Zayn’s hole, gently circling her entrance.

Zayn feels like her skin is vibrating she’s so on edge, “Mhm” she groans out.

 

Li’s thumb ghosts over Zayn’s clit making her shudder, then quickly she slides a finger to the knuckle into Zayn’s heat. “Leeyumm” She sobs, pussy clenching around Liam.

 “Good?” Li asks, using her index finger to massage around Zayn's entrance. Zayn chokes out a _please_ as Liam lightly licks around her finger to suck on her clit.

 “I-I’m s-so close.” Zayn moans out as she rocks onto Liam’s digit, slowly working itself into her heat. Liam removes her fingers to lick into Zayn, moaning against her heat.

“Babe you taste so good” She licks at her entrance again rubbing a thumb against her clit as she holds her cheeks apart.

“I wanna s-see you” Zayn moans trying and failing to still her hips, she cannot help but push back against Liam’s persistent tongue.

 Liam pulls back and helps Zayn turn over, she tugs her jeans off and crawls in between Zayn’s legs, crashing her lips to Zayn’s in a heated kiss. As Zayn bites on Liam’s lip, Li pinches Zayn’s nipple and trails her fingers down her body back to Zayn’s pussy.

 Liam tickles her fingers over Zayn’s lips sliding one then two fingers in Zayn’s cunt, pumping them in torturously slow, making Zayn gasp. Zayn’s watching Liam’s hand move against her. Every breath is moaned out, and she moves her free hand to pinch Liam’s nipple making her moan into the side of Zayn’s neck.

 Zayn moves her spread leg between Liam’s teasing against her lace covered heat. Liam crooks her fingers in retaliation rubbing against Zayn’s rough bundle of nerves. Zayn’s thighs quiver and she tries to press her thighs together as her pussy clenches but Liam has her left leg trapped between her thighs as she rolls her hips onto Zayn’s thigh.

 Zayn’s moaning into Liam’s mouth as she presses up to crash their lips in a biting kiss. Liam was alternating between crooking her fingers against Zayn’s g-spot then rubbing her palm against her clit but as she feels Zayn shiver she combines the pleasure.

 “Ahhuhh” Zayn’s breath hitches as she chokes on her moan, biting Liam’s lip as she comes on her fingers. Liam lightly kisses Zayn all over her face, shifting to straddle Zayn’s leg full, she leans over Zayn, moving to cage her within her arms. Liam has one hand at Zayn’s side and the other by her head as she grinds her pussy against Zayn's leg.

 

Zayn feels like jelly but moves a hand to play with Liam’s thong, pulling the string at the top of her ass, causing the band of lace to rub against her. Careful of Liam’s bruise, Zayn gently kneads Liam’s bum making her moan. Liam’s breast is right above her, swaying slightly with every thrust. Zayn gentles fingers down Liam’s crack, making Liam gasp out a moan, they share a small smile and Zayn tickles her fingers up Liam’s body causing her to shiver, she stops at Liam’s breasts massaging them lightly before sucking one of Liam’s nipples into her mouth. As Liam moans, Zayn sticks two fingers into Liam’s open mouth.

 Liam groans, closing her eyes and sucking on Zayn’s fingers. When Zayn’s satisfied that they’re wet enough she slide her damp fingers back to Liam’s ass. She teases Liam’s heat, collecting Liam’s slick and sliding her fingers to circle Liam’s asshole. Liam bites at Zayn’s lip as she massages at the tight rim with her thumb before sliding her middle finger into Liam’s pussy.

 It only takes about three strokes, Liam moving against Zayn’s finger seeking out the rough patch on the upper wall of her pussy. Zayn adds a second finger slightly crooking her fingers and finding exactly what Liam was angling towards. Zayn feels the quake in Liam’s thighs just as her hips stutter, working herself onto Zayn’s fingers humming out pleased gasps. Liam cums instantly, harsh breaths huffing out into the crook of Zayn’s neck. When Liam’s aftershocks subside and her thighs stop shaking, she collapses fully against Zayn’s side.

 Their breaths are evening out when Zayn looks over at Liam looking completely fucked out, “Wow.” She mumbles nuzzling Liam’s forehead kissing it gently.

 “Wow.” Liam agrees giggling into her favorite spot.

 They’re about to doze off, Liam turned over grabbing Zayn’s arm and wrapping it around her hip essentially making Zayn the big spoon. Zayn mumbles against Liam’s neck, “Next time I wanna eat you out.” Liam tightens her hold on Zayn’s arm smiling, she nods sleepily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to post the next chapter this weekend and hopefully have this completely finished by next week.


End file.
